


Widzi się tylko sercem

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Islamophobia, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Teacher Niall, Teacher Zayn, Trauma, Traumatized Zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: — A zgodziłbyś się? Niall unosi na niego brew. — A zapraszasz? Zayn oblizuje usta, zastanawiając się, jak to rozegrać. Z jednej strony nie chce pakować się w żadne związki, ale z drugiej strony ma idealną okazję do poznania Nialla bliżej. Mimo tego, że obiecał sobie, że już nie wpakuje się w żadną jedno nocną przygodę, ani randkowanie, to nie chce zostać sam do końca życia. Bez ryzyka, nigdy nic nie zyska. A teraz ma idealną okazję, żeby najpierw się z Niallem poznać i pokazać mu, że jest czymś więcej, niż ładną buzią ze szpetnym ciałem. Że może kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, chłopak nie ucieknie od niego z krzykiem. — Umówisz się ze mną na kolację? — pyta wreszcie; ma zaschnięte gardło i pocą mu się ręce. — Chętnie — oznajmia Niall, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech. //ziall, w którym Zayn zmaga się z problemami związanymi z wyglądem swojego ciała i przeszłością, Niall próbuje wszystko zrozumieć, a Harry i Louis starają się pomóc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Więc zdecydowanie jest to temat, który do tej pory omijałam szerokim łukiem, ponieważ ja i wszystko, co związane z jakąkolwiek religią się zwyczajnie nie lubimy, ale pomyślałam, że czas wreszcie postawić sobie jakąś poprzeczkę i poruszyć jakiś trudniejszy motyw.   
> Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że chciałam napisać krótką, pełną humoru miniaturę, a potem się okazało, że przez bite trzy dni nie odchodziłam od laptopa, żeby to dokończyć... i zbyt dużo humoru tu nie ma.   
> Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i dacie znać, co sądzicie w komentarzach ;) 
> 
> Betowała cudowna i magiczna carietta <3

Zayn cichym jękiem i trzaśnięciem drzwi obwieszcza swój powrót do mieszkania. Rzuca plecak na podłogę, nie przejmując się, że trafia nim na sam środek korytarza. Ma serdecznie dość tego całego dnia; jest na nogach od szóstej rano i miał tylko czas na szybką kanapkę, nim musiał biec na autobus, żeby zdążyć do pracy. Teraz ma trzy godziny przerwy, żeby ugotować sobie coś na obiad i wreszcie będzie mógł iść na swoją upragnioną lekcję gry na gitarze.   
Zayn zapisał się jakiś miesiąc temu na naukę gry na gitarze do kolesia, którego ogłoszenie znalazł na necie. Niall Horan okazał się absolutnie przeuroczym Irlandczykiem, który uśmiechał się do Zayna praktycznie przez całe dwie godziny ich pierwszej lekcji. Nie dość, że ma świetną osobowość, to w dodatku wiele cierpliwości, aby tłumaczyć tę samą rzecz po kilka razy. Zupełnie się nie przejmował, kiedy Zayn ciągle mylił nuty i tylko zapewniał go, że wszystko przyjdzie w swoim czasie. Do tej pory mieli trzy spotkania i Niall zdążył w tym czasie opowiedzieć Zaynowi kilka historii ze swojego dzieciństwa, rozbawić go do łez i nauczyć jednej piosenki w całości.   
Właśnie z tych powodów Zayn nie może doczekać się ich dzisiejszej lekcji. Możliwe, że ma z tym też trochę wspólnego jego ogromne zauroczenie Niallem. Chłopak jest w jego typie; blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, słoneczny uśmiech i wysportowana sylwetka. Niall jest tym przyjacielsko-dotykalskim typem, który nie przejmuje się zbytnio cudzą przestrzenią osobistą. Zayn już dawno nie spotkał kogoś tak otwartego i cieszącego się życiem.   
No chyba że cofnie się wspomnieniami do momentu, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Louisa Tomlinsona. Obaj zaczynali wtedy gimnazjum i Zayn wciąż pamięta chwilę, gdy Louis z jakimś innym kolesiem kopali piłkę, która trafiła Zayna prosto w twarz, zbijając mu okulary.   
Louis podbiegł do niego z przepraszającym uśmiechem, poklepał go po plecach i oznajmił, że Zayn i tak lepiej wygląda bez grubych oprawek. Obaj byli wtedy strasznymi gnojkami; Zayn nosił dresy, myśląc, że to najwyższy krzyk mody, a Louis żelował włosy do góry, nosząc ciuchy o trzy rozmiary za duże.   
Nagle w mieszkaniu rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi, ale nim Zayn ma czas do nich podejść, słyszy:   
— Zayn, wchodzę!   
Louis szarpie za klamkę i wpada do mieszkania, jak do siebie. Potyka się o plecak Zayna, złorzecząc pod nosem i kilka sekund później pojawia się w niedużej kuchni, ściskając swój telefon w dłoni.   
— Potrzebuję pożyczyć twojej komórki — oznajmia; nie czekając na zgodę zaczyna obmacywać kieszenie Zaynaw poszukiwaniu jego Samsunga. — Padła mi bateria w telefonie, a jestem w trakcie bardzo ważnej rozmowy z Haroldem.   
— Jasne, nie przejmuj — mówi sarkastycznie Zayn, gdy Louis odblokowuje ekran.   
— Spoko — mamrocze chłopak. Rzuca Zaynowi jedno spojrzenie, nim uśmiecha się lekko i mamrocze: — Muszę skoczyć do kibelka.   
Po tym praktycznie biegnie do łazienki i Zayn gapi się za nim, mrużąc oczy. Naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć, co przyjaciel zamierza zrobić z jego telefonem i o czym rozmawia z Harrym.   
Już nie raz naciął się na ich dwójkę podczas dość kompromitujących sytuacji i nie chce powtórki z rozrywki. Louis i Harry poznali się, kiedy Harry był na pierwszym roku studiów, a Louis kończył licencjat — od pierwszej chwili połączyła ich jakaś cholerna więź, która z każdą chwilą, jaką wspólnie spędzali, zdawała się tylko umacniać. Od momentu, gdy Harry nasikał na Louisa po pijaku w toalecie jednego ze studenckich klubów, minęły trzy lata, ale chłopcy zachowują się, jakby byli małżeństwem od przynajmniej dwudziestu.   
Zaynowi udaje się przyrządzić makaron z serem i zjeść połowę swojej porcji, nim Louis pojawia się w kuchni. Ma zarumienione policzki, pogryzione wargi i wygniecioną koszulkę — nie trzeba geniusza, żeby wiedzieć, co robił.   
— Nienawidzę cię — oznajmia Zayn, wyciągając rękę po swój telefon. — Mam nadzieję, że po sobie posprzątałeś.   
— Oi — jęczy Louis, opadając na krzesło obok niego. — Nie jestem totalną świnią.   
Milczy przez chwilę, po czym dodaje z głupim uśmiechem:   
— Wytarłem się twoją brudną koszulką z Batmanem.   
Zayn uderza go w tył głowy, wywracając oczami. Przyjaciel spogląda na sekundę na jego telefon, po czym odchrząkuje i zaczyna stukać palcami w blat stołu.   
— Więc… — mamrocze. — Kim jest Ni w twoim telefonie?   
— Niall Horan, biorę u niego lekcje gry na gitarze — wyjaśnia Zayn, spoglądając na Louisa podejrzliwie. — Czemu pytasz?   
Oczy Louisa otwierają się szeroko na sekundę, nim mężczyzna potrząsa głową, opanowując mimikę twarzy.   
— Nic, nic — zapewnia. — Po prostu jestem wścibski i przejrzałem listę twoich kontaktów. Smsy też.   
— I co? — pyta Zayn. — Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?   
— Nope — mruczy Louis, zabierając kawałek makaronu z jego talerza. — Jesteś takim nudziarzem. Żadnych seks rozmów, zero nagich fotek przed lustrem…  
— Jakby ktokolwiek chciał mnie oglądać nago — odpowiada mu Zayn, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewają gorzkie nuty.   
— Zayn… — zaczyna Louis, ale Zayn mu przerywa.   
— Nie chcę o tym gadać, okej? — mówi z naciskiem, wlepiając wzrok w talerz z jedzeniem. — Lepiej powiedz, co u twojej mamy i dzieciaków.   
Przez chwilę w kuchni panuje idealna cisza. Zayn słyszy tylko cichy oddech Louisa, który na milion procent chce coś wtrącić o poprzednim temacie, ale wreszcie decyduje się jedynie ścisnąć przedramię Zayna.   
— W porządku — mamrocze Louis. — Mama za tobą tęskni i mówi, że powinieneś ją odwiedzić. Przysięgam, że więcej pytała o ciebie, niż o mnie. Doris i Ernest standardowo rozrabiają, przez całą rozmowę telefoniczną wykrzykiwali coś w tle i ledwo co mogłem ich zrozumieć.  
Zayn uśmiecha się lekko, nie potrafiąc tego powstrzymać; rodzina Louisa jest praktycznie jak jego własna.   
— Następnym razem, jak będziesz rozmawiać z Jay, powiedz, że wpadniemy za jakiś miesiąc — mówi. — Akurat zaczną się wakacje, więc może uda ci się wyrwać na parę dni z pracy. Odwiedzilibyśmy od razu moją mamę i tatę.   
— Spoko — oświadcza Louis. — Masz ochotę na kino? Ja stawiam.   
— Czy to randka? — szepcze do niego konspiracyjnie Zayn, trzepocząc rzęsami. — Myślałem, że masz chłopaka.   
— Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal — mówi Louis, dotykając jego zarośniętego policzka. — Wiesz, jak bardzo kuszą mnie te twoje pełne usta…   
Zayn nie wytrzymuje i śmieje się, strząsając jego dłoń.   
— Jesteś takim głupkiem.   
— Hej — protestuje Louis. — To ty zacząłeś. I idziesz do tego kina, czy nie? Oferta wygasa za dziesięć sekund.   
— Spasuję dzisiaj — mówi Zayn. — Mam lekcję gry na gitarze z Niallem.   
— Och — sapie Louis, wyglądając przez chwilę jak jeleń schwytany w światła reflektorów. — A nie możesz przełożyć?   
— Nie. Czekałem na te zajęcia dwa tygodnie — wyjaśnia. — Do kina pójdziemy innym razem. Albo zabierz Harry’ego.   
— Harry jest dzisiaj do wieczora na studiach. — Chwila ciszy. — Jaki jest ten Niall?   
— W porządku — odpowiada ostrożnie Zayn. — Jest o rok starszy od nas. Irlandczyk, blond włosy, niebieskie oczy…   
Nagle Louis zaczyna się do niego głupio uśmiechać i Zayn wie, że powiedział coś nie tak.   
— Nie prosiłem o opis wyglądu zewnętrznego — mówi Louis, nachylając się w jego stronę. — Chodziło mi bardziej o to, czy dobrze uczy, ale widzę, że świetnie zapamiętałeś sobie jego cechy fizyczne.   
— Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi — mamrocze Zayn, czując delikatne ciepło na policzkach. Nigdy nie umiał ukryć nic przed Louisem i od zawsze się za to nienawidził. — Jest przystojny, co z tego.   
— Podoba ci się. — Louis oznajmia to prawie oskarżycielskim tonem, wytykając go palcem. — Podoba cię i dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz.   
— Wiedziałem, że zareagujesz jak cholerny dzieciak — mówi Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. — Zawsze się dziwnie ekscytujesz, kiedy ktoś mi się podoba.   
— Bo tobie nigdy nikt się nie podoba — wytyka mu przyjaciel.   
To nie do końca prawda, ale Zayn go nie koryguje. Podoba mu się dużo osób, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznaje, ponieważ są marne szanse, że on spodoba się im. Naraził się już zbyt wiele razy na odrzucenie i miny pełne zdegustowania, dlatego postanowił, że nie będzie wpakowywał się w nowe związki.   
— Nie moja wina — odpowiada Zayn niezobowiązująco. — Zostajesz na trochę? Mam jeszcze ze dwie godziny, nim będę musiał wychodzić.   
— A co oferujesz?   
— Drzemkę w dobrym towarzystwie.   
— Zajmuję miejsce przy ścianie! — wykrzykuje Louis, podrywając się z miejsca.   
Zayn jedynie wywraca oczami, spokojnie wstawiając brudny talerz do zlewu.

~~*~~

Kiedy Zayn dociera do mieszkania Nialla, wybija równa osiemnasta.   
— Punktualny jak zawsze — chwali go chłopak, gdy otwiera mu drzwi.   
Zayn powstrzymuje komentarz o tym, że to jedyne miejsce, do którego dociera na czas. Zwykle jest wszędzie spóźniony przynajmniej o dziesięć minut, co nie raz narobiło mu już kłopotów.   
Przechodzą do salonu, gdzie Niall przeprowadza swoje lekcje i Zaynowi zajmuje chwilę, żeby ogarnąć, że coś nie gra. Irlandczyk dziwnie się na niego patrzy, obserwując każdy jego ruch, niczym jastrząb. Przysiada naprzeciwko, biorąc swoją gitarę na kolana i zerka na niego, uciekając co kilka chwil spojrzeniem.   
— Coś nie tak? — pyta go Zayn, poprawiając lekko nerwowo włosy.   
Wie, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy Niall widzi go z końcówkami włosów przefarbowanymi na sprany róż, ale chyba nie wygląda aż tak dziwnie, prawda?   
Blondyn rzuca mu spojrzenie, ale po sekundzie kręci głową, uśmiechając się lekko.   
— Wszystko okej — zapewnia, chociaż czuć w tym nuty zawahania. — Wracajmy do nauki bicia w rytmie cztery na cztery.   
Następną godzinę Zayn spędza na słuchaniu poleceń Nialla i jak najlepszych próbach ich wykonania. Idzie mu całkiem nieźle i jest naprawdę zadowolony ze swoich postępów. Spodziewał się, że będzie szło mu gorzej, ponieważ nigdy nie miał smykałki do grania na instrumentach, ale jest okej. Zawsze bardziej interesowało go rysowanie i śpiewanie — dopiero mama niedawno namówiła go na nowe hobby.   
— Możemy zrobić krótką przerwę? — pyta, kiedy ma wrażenie, że za chwilę odpadną mu wszystkie palce.   
— Jasne — mruczy Niall. — Chcesz coś do picia?   
— Sok pomarańczowy, jeśli masz — prosi Zayn uprzejmie. — Albo szklankę wody.   
— Robi się. — Irlandczyk szczerzy się do niego, salutując mu, nim praktycznie biegnie do kuchni. Wraca po kilku minutach, dzierżąc w dłoniach dwie szklanki z sokiem. Siedzą przez kilka chwil w ciszy, aż wreszcie Niall wypala: — Zayn, czy ty masz może dziewczynę?   
Zayn krztusi się sokiem, natychmiast klepiąc się po klatce piersiowej i sapiąc cicho. Ma łzy w oczach, ale szybko je ociera, starając się jakoś pozbierać.   
— Nie mam — wydusza wreszcie ochryple. — Ja, um, jestem gejem, Niall. Więc nie, nie mam dziewczyny. Jestem… jestem singlem.   
Chłopak kiwa głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości, i zaczyna wystukiwać palcami jakiś rytm na swoich kolanach.   
— Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego pytasz?   
Niall mruży na niego lekko oczy, nim wzdycha lekko i wyciąga swój telefon z kieszeni; szuka w nim czegoś przez kilka chwil, aż wreszcie podtyka ekran pod twarz Zayna.   
Zayn wydaje z siebie niezidentyfikowany, zaskoczony odgłos, kiedy widzi na ekranie zdjęcie czyjegoś kutasa. To całkiem ładny kutas, jeśli ma być szczery, dość gruby i ładnie zakrzywiony do góry; elementem, który wprowadza Zayna w stan alarmowy jest sztanga, która przebija główkę penisa — już gdzieś taką widział.   
— Pomyliłeś się przy wysyłaniu, czy podesłałeś mi to specjalnie? — pyta go Niall.   
— Co? — szepcze Zayn, zerkając na niego z niedowierzaniem.   
— Parę godzin temu dostałem od ciebie to foto i… Nie bardzo wiem, co mam sobie myśleć — informuje go Irlandczyk. — Skoro nie masz ani chłopaka, ani dziewczyny, a to jest ta stara sztuczka z udawaniem, że pomyliłeś się przy wysyłaniu, to błagam, oszczędź mi tego i od razu się przyznaj. Bo wiesz, mogłeś mnie po prostu zaprosić na randkę jak normalny człowiek, bez podsyłania zdjęcia swojego kutasa.   
Zayn gapi się na niego z rozchylonymi ustami i nie bardzo wie, do czego ma się najpierw odnieść. Po pierwsze, myśli histerycznie, zabije Louisa, gdy tylko go zobaczy. Najwyraźniej chłopak pomylił się przy wysyłaniu zdjęć i podesłał to do Nialla, zamiast do Harry’ego. Pewnie dlatego wcześniej tak się wypytywał o to, kim jest Ni i był taki nieswój.   
Następna rzecz, na której skupia się mózg Zayna to fakt, że Niall powiedział coś o randce. I Zayn tak naprawdę nie wie, co ma zrobić, dlatego pyta głupio:   
— A zgodziłbyś się?   
Niall unosi na niego brew.   
— A zapraszasz?   
Zayn oblizuje usta, zastanawiając się, jak to rozegrać. Z jednej strony nie chce pakować się w żadne związki, ale z drugiej strony ma idealną okazję do poznania Nialla bliżej. Mimo tego, że obiecał sobie, że już nie wpakuje się w żadną jedno nocną przygodę, ani randkowanie, to nie chce zostać sam do końca życia. Bez ryzyka, nigdy nic nie zyska. A teraz ma idealną okazję, żeby najpierw się z Niallem poznać i pokazać mu, że jest czymś więcej, niż ładną buzią ze szpetnym ciałem. Że może kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, chłopak nie ucieknie od niego z krzykiem.   
— Umówisz się ze mną na kolację? — pyta wreszcie; ma zaschnięte gardło i pocą mu się ręce.   
— Chętnie — oznajmia Niall, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech.   
To teraz pozostaje tylko wytłumaczenie zdjęcia.   
— I sorry za tę fotkę — mówi. — Mój przyjaciel pożyczył dzisiaj ode mnie telefon i musiał to do ciebie przez przypadek wysłać.   
— Twój przyjaciel wysyła ludziom foty twojego kutasa? — dziwi się Niall.   
Zayn śmieje się, kręcąc głową. Przez jedną, głupią chwilę ma ochotę skłamać, że to naprawdę jego kutas i zbyć to jakąś głupią wymówką, ale nie potrafi. Nie potrafi kłamać, ponieważ prawda zawsze wychodzi na jaw i na sam koniec nie tylko będzie szpetnym kolesiem, ale do tego jeszcze kłamcą.   
— Nie, mój przyjaciel pożyczył ode mnie telefon, żeby wysłać zdjęcie do swojego chłopaka — tłumaczy, czując ciepło na policzkach. — Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Uduszę Louisa, jak go tylko spotkam.   
— Chyba lepiej, że trafiło na mnie niż na twoją mamę, co? — pociesza go Niall, unosząc szklankę z sokiem w geście toastu.   
Zayn parska głośno, w pełni się z tym zgadzając.   
Reszta lekcji mija im bez zbędnych ekscesów i rozstają się z obietnicą skontaktowania się ze sobą w sprawie randki.

~~*~~

— Louis — warczy Zayn, waląc pięścią do drzwi mieszkania przyjaciela. — Otwieraj, ty cholerny dupku.   
Kilka sekund później drzwi otwierają się, a jego oczom ukazuje się Harry w samych bokserkach. Na jego klatce piersiowej znajdują się malinki, a sutki sterczą nieprzyzwoicie i Zayn naprawdę ma ochotę kogoś walnąć w głowę. Już nie chodzi nawet o to, że ma dość widoku swoich przyjaciół na wpół nagich, po prostu czasami im zwyczajnie _zazdrości_. Zazdrości im tego, że mają siebie, że się siebie nie wstydzą i że się kochają. Że mogą uprawiać seks, czego Zayn nie robił od ośmiu cholernych lat i tak naprawdę jego doświadczenie jest jednorazowe; miał wtedy siedemnaście lat i był tak pijany, że tylko cud pozwolił mu trafić kutasem tam, gdzie powinien.  
— Pali się? — pyta go Harry ochryple, drapiąc się po brzuchu. Po tym, nie przejmując się niczym, przyciąga Zayna do uścisku, składając na jego policzku mokry pocałunek. — Chodź, Lou ubiera się w sypialni.   
— Nie musi się ubierać, bo zaraz umrze — syczy Zayn, wchodząc głębiej do mieszkania.   
— Och? — mruczy Harry, unosząc brew. — Co znowu zrobił?   
— Właśnie? — pyta Louis, wychodząc z sypialni w samych spodniach dresowych. — I przerwałeś nam grę wstępną, stary.   
— Mało mnie to interesuje — mówi Zayn, dźgając przyjaciela palcem w klatkę piersiową. — Wysłałeś Niallowi zdjęcie swojego kutasa, dupku, a ja musiałem się za ciebie tłumaczyć.   
Usta Louisa rozchylają się lekko, a z jego gardła wydobywa się ciche chrząknięcie.   
— Co zrobiłeś? — pyta niedowierzająco Harry.   
— To był przypadek — tłumaczy się Louis, wyrzucają ręce do góry. — Twój telefon czasami się zacina, a że mi się spieszyło, to mogłem kliknąć coś nie tak. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, więc zostawiłem sprawę jak była. Myślałem, że może koleś nic nie powie, albo że zacznie swoją własną seks rozmowę.   
— Jesteś idiotą — wzdycha Zayn, opadając na beżową kanapę. — Mogłem się spodziewać, że jak tylko dam ci mój telefon, to wykorzystasz go do czegoś zbereźnego. Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że będziesz robić zdjęcia swojemu kutasowi i wysyłać je ludziom z mojej listy kontaktów.   
— Rozchmurz się — mówi Louis, wskakując na miejsce obok niego. — Mówił coś o fotce?   
— Nawet w takiej sytuacji szukasz komplementów — mamrocze Zayn z niedowierzaniem, a Harry chichocze cicho, zajmując miejsce na fotelu. — Powiedział, że w życiu nie widział okropniejszego kutasa.   
— Uważaj, co mówisz — wykrzykuje Louis, nadymając lekko policzki.   
— Twój kutas jest śliczny, skarbie — zapewnia go Harry, wbijając spojrzenie w jego krocze. — Absolutnie fenomenalny.   
— Ja pierdolę — jęczy Zayn, zatykając uszy. — Możecie ze sobą nie flirtować chociaż przed dwie cholerne minuty, kiedy tutaj jestem?   
— Sorry — rzuca Louis, machając ręką. — No i co? Wyjaśniłeś sprawę i wszystko gra, tak?   
Zayn kiwa głową, przygryzając dolną wargę, gdy zastanawia się, czy powiedzieć przyjaciołom o swojej randce. Na samą myśl o wyjściu z Niallem do kina, czy na kolację, dostaje mdłości z nerwów. Wie, że nie da sobie z tym sam rady. Prawdopodobnie skończy się to tak, że odwoła spotkanie i nigdy więcej nie pokaże się Niallowi na oczy.   
— Umówiłem się z nim na randkę — wyrzuca z siebie wreszcie, spoglądając przez palce na Louisa.   
— Co? — drze się ten, podrygując do góry. — Harry? Czy my słyszeliśmy właśnie to samo…   
— Tak — potwierdza solennie Harry. — Zayn właśnie oświadczył, że umówił się na randkę. Nasze dzieciątko dorasta.   
— Dajcie no mi dziennik, zapiszę to sobie — dramatyzuje Louis, łapiąc się za serce.   
— Nienawidzę was tak bardzo — oświadcza Zayn, żałując, że w ogóle się odezwał. — Już nic wam nie powiem.   
— Hej, nie — sapie Harry. — Przepraszamy. Powiedz nam wszystko.   
— Nie ma w sumie nic do mówienia. Zaproponowałem mu randkę i mamy się jeszcze zgadać, ale sam nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.   
— To cudowny pomysł — wcina się Louis. — Najlepszy, jaki w tym roku miałeś, okej? Musisz iść na tę randkę, może coś z tego wyjdzie.   
Zayn śmieje się gorzko i lekko panicznie.   
— Sam dobrze wiesz, że wszystko zakończy się klapą, gdy tylko Niall zobaczy mnie nago — mówi, pocierając swoje uda w nerwowym geście.   
— Przestań uprawiać czarnowidztwo, okej? — karci go Louis z zapałem. — Nigdy nikogo sobie nie znajdziesz, jeśli przed każdą randką założysz, że dana osoba zwieje w momencie, gdy zrzucisz ciuchy. I nie chciałem nic mówić, ponieważ _masz_ prawo, żeby czuć tak, jak się czujesz, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że… przesadzasz. Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo, ale nikomu nie jest, każdy ma jakieś problemy i z czymś się mierzy…   
— Pieprz się, Louis — wypluwa Zayn, dosłownie czując, jak zaczyna gotować się w nim krew. — Ze wszystkich pieprzonych osób na tej Ziemi, spodziewałem się, że chociaż ty mnie zrozumiesz, ale widać, że się pomyliłem.   
Nie czekając na nic, podrywa się na nogi i chce skierować do drzwi, ale oczywiście, że Louis nie potrafi odpuścić — zawsze musi mieć ostatnie słowo w dyskusji, postawić pieprzoną kropkę nad i.   
— Rozumiem cię, Zayn — sprzecza się. — Wiesz, że cię rozumiem. Ale nie chcę, żeby mój przyjaciel spędził resztę życia w samotności, bo boi się odrzucenia, nie chcę, żebyś…   
— Nie wiesz, jak to jest słuchać pustych zapewnień, że ktoś mi współczuje, ale nie potrafi dotykać mnie bez obrzydzenia — wcina mu się Zayn, dosłownie wibrując z emocji. Harry siedzi skulony na fotelu, po prostu się na nich gapiąc i wyglądając, jakby był gotów interweniować w chwili, w której sprawy posuną się za daleko. — Nie ty musisz tego wysłuchiwać i zmuszać się do pierdolonego uśmiechu, mówiąc, że ich, kurwa, rozumiesz, bo sam na siebie nie możesz patrzeć bez obrzydzenia! Nie wiesz, jak ohydnie wyglądam, nie wiesz…   
— Bo mi nigdy nie pokazałeś! — wydziera się Louis, a jego głos załamuje się na końcu. Po kilku sekundach absolutnej ciszy, dodaje szeptem: — Nigdy mi nie pokazałeś.   
I Zayn nie wie, co ma mu odpowiedzieć, dlatego po prostu stoi i patrzy bezradnie na ścianę. Harry jest tym, który przerywa niezręczny moment.   
— To ja pójdę zrobić nam herbaty — proponuje, nim pędem wychodzi z salonu.   
Louis ciągnie go z powrotem na kanapę, prosto w swoje ramiona i Zayn mu pozwala. Tulą się w ciszy do czasu, aż wraca Harry, manewrując na plastikowej tacy kubki z herbatą i ciastka. Ustawia wszystko na stoliku, po czym rozsiada się z powrotem na fotelu, podkurczając pod siebie nogi.   
— Przepraszam — szepcze Louis, całując Zayna w skroń. — Nie powinienem był się w ogóle odzywać. Po prostu chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.   
— Wiem — odszeptuje Zayn, przymykając powieki. — Po prostu trudno mi jest otworzyć się przed kolejną osobą po tym wszystkim, co mnie spotkało.   
Louis kiwa głową, bujając ich odrobinę na boki.   
— To, co cię spotkało było bestialstwem w najgorszym tego wydaniu — mówi delikatnie. — Nie ma na to żadnego wytłumaczenia, ani nikt nie powinien mówić ci, jak masz się czuć. Myślę tylko, że warto jest podjąć ryzyko, by znaleźć kogoś, kto cię pokocha, a wierz mi, to wcale nie jest trudne. Kochanie ciebie, w sensie.   
Zayn chichocze cicho, pociągając odrobinę nosem.   
— Zawsze byliśmy tacy dramatyczni? — pyta, żeby rozładować napięcie.   
Jego przyjaciele od razu zaczynają się śmiać, dzięki czemu atmosfera staje się lżejsza.   
— Aż chce się powspominać lekcje dramy w liceum — komentuje Louis. — A tak na poważnie, to umówisz się z nim? Skoro już wykonałeś pierwszy krok, a Niall się zgodził, to chyba nie zaszkodzi spróbować, co?   
— Chyba nie — zgadza się cicho Zayn, sięgając po swoją herbatę. — Jeśli nie wyjdzie nam jako para, to może zyskam nowego przyjaciela.   
— No i takie podejście mi się podoba — oznajmia radośnie Louis.

~~*~~

Zayn dyszy, biegnąc przed siebie jak najszybciej może, ale ma wrażenie, że z każdą sekundą zwalnia. Jego buty przywierają do cementu i każdy krok wymaga od niego coraz więcej wysiłku.   
Za nim słychać stukot ciężkich, roboczych butów i brzęk sprzączek; dźwięk jest coraz bliżej i bliżej.   
— Nie — szepcze do siebie Zayn, zmuszając się do ruchu, ale to na nic.   
Udaje mu się zrobić jeszcze cztery kroki, nim masywna dłoń zaciska się na jego karku, a przy uchu rozlega zadyszany, triumfalny głos:   
— Mam cię, ty islamskie ścierwo.   
Zayn wrzeszczy, podrywając się do siadu na łóżku. Po policzkach spływają mu łzy, a ciało jest zlane potem, jakby naprawdę właśnie przed kimś uciekał. Serce bije mu w szybkim, nierównym rytmie, dłonie trzęsą się, a całkowita ciemność pokoju dosłownie go przygniata.   
Oddychając spazmatycznie, włącza lampkę przy łóżku i krzywi się na nagle światło, które go oślepia. Jednak to i tak lepsze, niż ta cholerna ciemność i obrazy w jego głowie, nękające go od ośmiu lat. Lepsze, niż ten cholerny głos, mówiący mu, że nie ucieknie.   
Zayn nie miał koszmarów od prawie pół roku, ale najwyraźniej jest tak zestresowany jutrzejszą, w sumie dzisiejszą, randką z Niallem, że te wróciły.   
Od ich ostatniej lekcji minęły cztery dni, nim Zayn zebrał się w sobie i napisał do Nialla, zapraszając go na kolację. Wie, że to nie jest szczyt marzeń, jeśli chodzi o pierwsze randki, ale jego mózg w tamtej chwili nie chciał podpowiedzieć mu nic lepszego. Miał jeszcze pomysł na zwiedzanie muzeów, ale Louis powiedział mu, że będą to mogli robić z Niallem jak już będą parą z trzydziestoletnim stażem i seks będzie ostatnią rzeczą, o której będą myśleć.  
Zerknięcie na zegarek powiadamia go, że jest dopiero czwarta rano, ale Zayn wie, że już nie zaśnie. Zaczyna pracę o ósmej, więc za trzy godziny i tak musiałby wstać.   
Z jęknięciem podnosi się z łóżka, po czym kieruje się prosto do łazienki. Rozbiera się ze spodni dresowych, w których zawsze śpi, unikając patrzenia na dolną połowę swojego ciała, i wchodzi do kabiny prysznicowej. Puszcza ciepły strumień wody prosto na swoje plecy i wzdycha cicho, kiedy jego mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają. Opiera się głową o chłodną ściankę prysznica, po prostu oddychając powoli przez nos — robi dokładnie to, czego nauczyła go terapeutka.   
Kiedy rytm jego serca wraca do normy, Zayn zaczyna się myć. Ostrożnie namydla swój tors, ręce i szyję. Na jego skórze jest coraz mniej miejsca na tatuaże, a Zayn ma jeszcze kilka pomysłów, dlatego musi się poważnie zastanowić, jaki kolejny tatuaż umieści na swoim ciele. Na rękach nie ma już w ogóle miejsca, klatka piersiowa również jest prawie cała zajęta, to samo żebra — zostaje tylko dolna część brzucha i boki, tuż nad biodrami.   
Metodycznie namydla prawą nogę, a potem szybko i bez myślenia, zaczyna przesuwać dłońmi po pozabliźnianej skórze prawego uda. Przełyka ślinę, czując pod palcami zgrubienia i guzki, lekkie chropowatości i gdzieniegdzie dziwną gładkość. Starając się wyłączyć swoje pędzące myśli, zaciska lekko dłoń na jądrach; prawa strona jest praktycznie stopiona z pachwiną, a podstawa penisa przy samym złączeniu z resztą ciała również jest pokryta bliznami. Na całe szczęście jest to naprawdę malutki obszar i Zayn ma pełne czucie w swoim penisie, choć nie może tego samego powiedzieć o jądrach.   
Zawsze po koszmarach czuje zwiększone obrzydzenie do samego siebie, ale w normalne dni nie zwraca na to już prawie uwagi. Pogodził się z tym, że nic się już nie zmieni i że operacje są zbyt drogie, aby mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Zayn wie, że są ludzie z poparzeniami twarzy i w innych miejscach, które są na co dzień widoczne, więc to oni mają pierwszeństwo do operacji refundowanych przez państwo. Lekarze zrobili dla niego, co mogli, a teraz musi z tym żyć.   
Potrząsa głową, żeby odgonić od siebie te wszystkie myśli i szybko spłukuje mydliny. Jedynym plusem tego, że tak wcześnie się obudził jest możliwość spokojnego wyszykowania się do pracy i zjedzenia śniadania; być może nawet uda mu się nie spóźnić.

~~*~~

— Hej — mówi radośnie Niall, przyciągając go do szybkiego uścisku, gdy Zayn pojawia się przed małą, włoską knajpką. — Nie lubię siedzieć sam przy stoliku, więc stwierdziłem, że poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz.   
— Hej — odpowiada Zayn, wciskając swoje spocone dłonie do kieszeni spodni. — Spóźniłem się? Przysięgam, że wyszedłem z domu na czas.   
— Jesteś — Niall zerka na zegarek — dokładnie dwie minuty wcześniej. To ja się pospieszyłem, spoko.   
Zayn uśmiecha się do niego lekko niepewnie, nie mogąc pokonać swoich własnych nerwów i burzy myśli, która właśnie sieje spustoszenie w jego głowie. Daje się poprowadzić do wnętrza restauracji i momentalnie się rozluźnia, gdy uderza w niego cudowny zapach makaronów, czosnku i świeżego pieczywa. Rozsiadają się z Niallem przy stoliku obok okna i nie mają nawet czasu zamienić dwóch zdań, nim podchodzi do nich kelnerka. Potem zaczyna się wybieranie napojów, zapewnienia, że kobieta zaraz wróci, aby zebrać ich zamówienia i zostają całkowicie sami.   
— Byłeś już tu kiedyś? — pyta Zayn.   
— Wpadłem tu parę razy ze znajomymi — oznajmia chłopak. — Dałbym się pokroić za ich polędwiczki wieprzowe w sosie…   
Nagle milknie i spogląda dziwnie na Zayna.   
— Co? — pyta ten, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.   
— Przeszkadza ci, jak ktoś je przy tobie wieprzowinę? — pyta Niall, przechylając lekko głowę w bok. — Bo jesteś muzułmaninem, co nie?   
Zayn nie może powstrzymać tego, że wywraca oczami. To miłe, że Niall się przejmuje, ale gdyby Zayn miał oburzać się tym, że ktoś jada przy nim wieprzowinę, to by nie wychodził do restauracji.   
— Jedz, co chcesz — mówi, machając dłonią. — To, że ja nie jem wieprzowiny, nie znaczy, że ty też masz nie jeść. To twoja sprawa, jeśli lubisz spożywać nieczyste mięso. I mam tu na myśli nieczyste w sensie najbardziej niezdrowe, jeśli chodzi o źródło białek zwierzęcych, nasycone kwasy tłuszczowe…   
Niall zatyka uszy, wytykając do niego język i zaczyna nucić coś pod nosem.   
— Możesz nie niszczyć mi posiłku? — pyta.   
Zayn uśmiecha się do niego, udając, że zamyka sobie usta na klucz.   
Potem zaczynają rozmawiać o tym, jak minął im dzisiejszy dzień i kiedy Zayn powinien wpaść na kolejną lekcję gry na gitarze. Niall opowiada mu o swoim dzieciństwie w Irlandii, o tym, kiedy odkrył u siebie pasję do gry na gitarze i do śpiewu. O studiowaniu instrumentalistyki i wokalistyki, aż wreszcie mówi:   
— Teraz uczę w podstawówce muzyki. Uwielbiam te dzieciaki, są…   
— Żartujesz — wcina mu się Zayn, wychylając się lekko do przodu. — Ja uczę angielskiego w liceum. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że obaj jesteśmy nauczycielami.   
Niall śmieje się z niedowierzaniem i kolejna godzina mija im na wymienianiu się śmiesznymi historiami z pracy.   
Zayn nie pamięta ostatniego razu, gdy z kimś mu się tak lekko rozmawiało. Zajadają przepyszne jedzenie, dyskutując o wszystkim, co tylko im się nawinie na myśl i czas płynie tak szybko, że Zayn nawet nie wie, gdy mijają prawie dwie godziny.   
Po krótkiej kłótni o tym, kto powinien zapłacić — Zayn wygrywa, ponieważ to on zaprosił Nialla — wychodzą na lekko chłodne, wczesno-czerwcowe powietrze.   
— Kawa? — pyta Irlandczyk, zerkając na niego jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami. — Wypiłbym ciepłą latte, zanim się rozstaniemy.   
— Jasne — zgadza się z nim Zayn, gdy kierują się w dół ulicy do pobliskiego Starbucksa. Naprawdę przyda mu się kawa, ponieważ nie śpi od czwartej, miał wykańczający dzień w pracy, starając się przypilnować cztery klasy pod rząd przy pisaniu sprawdzianu z romantycznej literatury, i dochodzi już dwudziesta.   
Idą z Niallem tak blisko siebie, że ich dłonie od czasu do czasu obijają się o siebie, sprawiając, że na ciele Zayna powstaje gęsia skórka. To dziwne uczucie, zwłaszcza, że nie był na randce od prawie dwóch lat, a nie pamięta, aby tamto spotkanie było tak przyjemne.   
Kiedy wreszcie docierają do kawiarni, zamawia sobie największą kawę jaką mają, wsypując do niej odrobinę więcej cukru niż zawsze. Przy pierwszym łyku wzdycha radośnie, chociaż ciecz parzy mu język i drepcze za Niallem na zewnątrz. Szukają najbliższej ławki i opadają na nią z synchronizowanym westchnieniem, które wywołuje u nich napad śmiechu.   
Zayn ma dwadzieścia pięć lat, a znów czuje się, jakby wrócił do czasów, gdy miał na karku szesnaście i wszystko w jego życiu było w porządku.   
Mniej więcej w połowie picia kawy i dyskutowania o najnowszym filmie z Vin Diselem, ziewa potężnie, rumieniąc się sekundę później.   
— Nudzę cię? — dokucza Niall.   
— Strasznie — odpowiada Zayn, ukrywając swój uśmiech za papierowym kubkiem. — Wybacz, ale jestem strasznie zmęczony. Wstałem dzisiaj o czwartej rano i średnio sobie z tym radzę.   
— Ach, więc nici z filmu, który chciałem zaproponować u mnie w mieszkaniu. — Niall puszcza mu oczko, dając znać, że żartuje i wszystko w żołądku Zayna przewraca się na drugą stronę.   
Zmusza się do uśmiechu i chyba wychodzi mu całkiem przekonywająco, ponieważ jego towarzysz odpowiada swoim własnym, szczerym i uroczym.   
Irlandczyk odprowadza go na stację, upierając się, że poczeka z nim na odpowiednie metro i Zayn nie może powstrzymać głupich motylków w żołądku. Wszystko w nim dosłownie wibruje z nerwów i podekscytowania, ale stara się zachowywać jak najnormalniej.   
Kiedy wreszcie metro podjeżdża i pierwsza fala ludzi wylewa się ze środka, Niall łapie go za dłoń i delikatnie ją ściska.   
— Spędziłem naprawdę miły wieczór — mówi. — Chętnie bym to powtórzył.   
— Oczywiście — zgadza się szybko Zayn, kiwając głową z głupim uśmiechem. — Będziemy się kontaktować w sprawie lekcji i następnej randki.   
Ludzie zaczynają powoli wchodzić do metra i Zayn wie, że jeśli nie chce czekać na następne, to musi wsiadać.   
— Do usłyszenia, Ni — mówi miękko, a potem w przypływie nagłej odwagi, całuje blondyna prosto w usta.   
Irlandczyk mruczy cicho, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń, jakby nie chciał dać mu odejść, i oddaje lekki pocałunek, rozluźniając swoje usta.   
— Pa, Zayn — woła jeszcze, kiedy Zayn wsiada do metra, a drzwi dosłownie zamykają mu się za tyłkiem.

~~*~~

Zayn mamrocze pod nosem, porządkując papiery na swoim biurku, gdy czeka na kolejne zajęcia. Została mu ostatnia lekcja z drugim rokiem i Zayn szczerze _nie cierpi_ całej tej klasy. Składa się w trzech czwartych z kolesi przeładowanych hormonami, którzy nadal myślą, że klepanie dziewczyn po tyłku sprawia, że te czują się chciane, a nazywanie ich szmatami sprawi, że padną im do stóp.  
Prawie podskakuje ze strachu, kiedy telefon w jego kieszeni zaczyna wibrować, i szybko go wyciąga, opadając na wygodne krzesło. 

_lubisz sushi?_

Zayn mruga, gapiąc się na smsa od Nialla i zastanawia się, skąd to nagłe pytanie. Od ich randki minęły cztery dni i Zayn naprawdę nie może się doczekać ich kolejnego spotkania. Mają dziś lekcję gry na gitarze i na samą myśl dostaje wypieków na twarzy. Nie ma pojęcia, jak ma się zachować, ale odda _wszystko_ , jeśli dzięki temu będzie mógł znów pocałować Nialla. Tym razem może odrobinę dłużej. 

_Lubię, czemu pytasz?_

Niall odpisuje mu dosłownie minutę później: _Nie jedz obiadu ;d dzisiaj to ja cię karmię_. 

Zayn uśmiecha się do telefonu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i szybko odpisuje, że najbardziej lubi maki. Potem Niall zaczyna zadawać mu randomowe pytania o jedzenie i Zayn nawet nie zauważa, kiedy połowa jego klasy zapełnia się uczniami, dopóki ktoś nie przewraca krzesła.   
Po tym szybko chowa telefon do kieszeni i podrywa się z siedzenia, ponieważ miał w czasie przerwy napisać temat na tablicy i przez smsowanie zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Szybko bazgrze „Na przyjęciu pani Dalloway”, szkicując na boku kieliszek od wina — zawsze robi jakieś małe rysunki na tablicy i jest z tego całkiem sławny w szkole — po czym odwraca się przodem do klasy.   
— Wszyscy już są? — pyta, a kiedy otrzymuje od uczniów niemrawy pomruk, zabiera się za sprawdzanie listy obecności.   
Niezbyt jest zadowolony, gdy okazuje się, że Luke Marshall akurat dziś postanowił pokazać się na jego zajęciach. Zayn do tej pory miał świetny dzień i chciałby, żeby tak pozostało, a Luke niestety lubi psuć mu humor.   
— Okej, dziś będziemy kończyć omawianie „Pani Dalloway” i jeśli starczy nam czasu, postaram się podać wam propozycje ocen końcowych. Powiem jeszcze, co możecie zrobić, aby poprawić wasze oceny lub jak odrobić zaległe zajęcia. Czasu jest niewiele, ponieważ został niecały miesiąc nauki, więc lepiej się przyłóżcie — ogłasza głośno, a potem przechodzi prosto do omawiania lektury.   
Lekcja mija powoli, ale dość spokojnie i Zayn jest w niemałym szoku. Zwykle jedna połowa klasy gada, a druga stara się ją uciszać, robiąc jeszcze więcej hałasu. Oczywiście Luke jest jednym z nielicznych, którzy sieją absolutny zamęt, rzucając we wszystkich kartkami papieru, pisząc smsy i śpiewając piosenki pod nosem. Dzisiaj chłopak wydaje się dziwnie buzować, jakby miał zbyt dużo energii, z którą nie wie, co ma zrobić i Zayn domyśla się, że prawdziwa zabawa zacznie się, gdy będzie wyczytywać po kolei proponowane oceny i Marshall dowie się, że u niego nie zdaje.   
— Luke — mówi Zayn. — Niestety grozi ci ocena niedostateczna z mojego przedmiotu, nie było cię na ponad połowie lekcji i…   
— No i co? — burczy chłopak, gapiąc się na niego z ławki. Przed nim znajduje się podarty i pomazany zeszyt, który zdecydowanie widział lepsze dni, a sam Luke siedzi, jakby znajdował się w barze, a nie w szkole. — Wymarz te nieobecności i po sprawie.   
Zayn unosi na niego brew, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie był nigdy z żadnym uczniem na „ty” i nie przypomina sobie, aby coś się zmieniło w tym temacie.   
— Nie da się wymazać nieobecności i po sprawie — odpowiada mu Zayn twardym głosem. — Nie zaliczyłeś żadnego sprawdzianu, nie mam twoich ocen, nic. Uważam, że gdyby ci zależało…   
— Gówno mnie obchodzi, co myśli o mnie jakiś jebany terrorysta — wybucha Luke, podrygując na swoim siedzeniu, jakby chciał wstać.   
W klasie zapada taka cisza, że słychać skwierczenie lampy i ptaki śpiewające na zewnątrz. Zayn jest pewien, że gdyby pozwalała mu na to karnacja, to właśnie zrobiłby się blady jak ściana. Chociaż kolor i tak na długo nie pozostałby na jego twarzy, ponieważ kilka sekund później zalewa go wściekłość tak wielka, że gdyby Marshall nie był uczniem, to dostałby od niego taki wpierdol, że wylądowałby na pogotowiu.   
— Wstawaj — warczy Zayn, samemu podrywając się z fotela. Podchodzi do chłopaka, który wygląda teraz odrobinę niepewnie, choć uniesiony podbródek i nachmurzone spojrzenie pokazują, że nie odpuści.   
— Nie zmusisz mnie — odpowiada mu Luke z kpiną w głosie.   
Zayn uderza obiema rękami w biurko, nachylając się tak blisko, że jego nos praktycznie dotyka nosa Marshalla.   
— Podnoś dupę — syczy niskim głosem.   
Wie, że to nie jest najlepszy sposób na poradzenie sobie z sytuacją, ale w tym momencie nie potrafi trzeźwo myśleć.   
— Idź, Luke — mówi któryś z chłopaków. — Przesadziłeś, stary. Nie fajnie.   
Luke wywraca oczami, ale podnosi się z ławki i Zayn kiwa na niego, aby wyszedł z nim z klasy. Dosłownie trzęsą mu się dłonie i Zayn musi wziąć głęboki wdech przez nos, aby się uspokoić. W momencie, w którym zamykają się za nimi drzwi, w środku wybucha szum głosów, ale Zayn nie potrafi się tym teraz przejmować.   
— Idziemy do dyrektora — oznajmia, a kiedy Luke na niego prycha, Zayn nie wytrzymuje i zaciska dłoń na jego przedramieniu. Rozgląda się po korytarzu, czy nikogo na pewno nie ma, nim pochyla się i wyrzuca z siebie zjadliwym szeptem: — Gdybyś nie był moim uczniem, to ta sprawa zakończyłaby się zupełnie inaczej, Marshall. I wierz mi, nie chcesz się dowiedzieć jak.   
Nastolatek gapi się na niego w szoku, wyglądając, jakby nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić i wreszcie decyduje się na głupi uśmieszek, nim wyszarpuje rękę z uścisku Zayna i rusza w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora.

~~*~~

Zayn wciąż praktycznie wibruje, gdy jedzie metrem do Nialla. Umówili się na lekcję prosto po jego pracy, ponieważ nie chciał tracić czasu na wracanie do siebie i potem pokonywanie dwa razy dłuższej trasy, aby dostać się do mieszkania Irlandczyka.   
Teraz Zayn zdecydowanie tego żałuje, ponieważ nie ma czasu na uspokojenie się i wyciszenie swoich emocji. W drodze do metra wypalił trzy papierosy, ale dłonie aż go świerzbią, żeby zabrać się za kolejnego.   
Niall otwiera mu drzwi z uśmiechem, który szybko schodzi z jego twarzy, gdy widzi w jakim stanie jest Zayn.   
— Hej — mówi lekko niepewnie, wpuszczając go do środka. — Wszystko okej?   
— Tak średnio — odpowiada Zayn, idąc prosto do salonu. — Masz może piwo?   
Irlandczyk posyła mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale kiwa twierdząco głową — trzy minuty później obaj siedzą z zimnym piwem w ręce.   
— Mogę tu zapalić? — pyta Zayn, wiedząc, że inaczej się nie uspokoi.   
Niall kiwa raz głową, dając mu przyzwolenie.   
— Chcesz pogadać o tym, co się stało?   
Zayn zaciąga się głęboko dymem, próbując rozluźnić spięte mięśnie i jakoś się ogarnąć. W całej tej sytuacji z Marshallem nie pomaga też fakt, że Zayn zaczyna wracać myślami do tego, co stało się osiem lat temu ( _wszystkich was powinni wybić, pierdoleni terroryści, nie zasługujecie na to, żeby żyć_ ) i jeśli się nie pozbiera, to może skończyć z cholernym atakiem paniki na środku salonu biednego Nialla.   
— Jeden z dzieciaków z drugiej klasy nazwał mnie dzisiaj terrorystą — wyrzuca z siebie, czując, jak w żołądku zaczyna mu się wszystko przewracać ze złości. Niall sapie zszokowany, rozchylając usta, ale Zayn nie daje mu dojść do słowa i kontynuuje: — Kiedy zaprowadziłem go do dyrektora, ten od razu wezwał szkolnego pedagoga i zgadnij co. Po pięciominutowej rozmowie z Lukiem, ta stara ropucha stwierdziła, że dzieciak ma problemy w domu, no wiesz patologia, i moja religia jest na tyle kontrowersyjnym tematem, że nie możemy go winić za ten wybuch. Gdzieś musiał dać ujście swoim emocjom, jeśli w domu ma taką sytuację, i po prostu powinienem sobie poradzić z byciem nazywanym jebanym terrorystą.   
Pod koniec jego głos dosłownie trzęsie się ze złości i niesprawiedliwości tej całej sytuacji. Wciąż nie może uwierzyć jak wielka niechęć do islamu drzemie w niektórych osobach, że usprawiedliwiają kogoś, kto nazywa każdego muzułmanina terrorystą. W dodatku nauczyciela, który pracuje tam od jebanych dwóch lat i nigdy nie dał nikomu powodu, aby tak o nim sądzić. Zayn nigdy nie odzywa się na temat swojej religii, nie stara się nikogo do niej przekonywać, traktuje innych z szacunkiem i nigdy, przenigdy nikogo nie poniża. Jak widać to i tak za mało.   
— Ja pierdole — komentuje Niall, wyglądając, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w tę całą sytuację. — To jakieś jebane żarty. Czy ta baba na serio… na serio powiedziała, że… Po prostu, kurwa, nie do wiary. A co na to dyrektor?   
— On przynajmniej miał na tyle oleju w głowie, żeby zawiesić dzieciaka w prawach ucznia na miesiąc i dać mu naganę — mówi Zayn, czując się z tym odrobinę lepiej, ponieważ dyrektor go przeprosił i wyraził wielki żal, że coś takiego spotkało Zayna w jego szkole. — Niewiele to znaczy dla dzieciaka, który i tak ma gdzieś edukację i czeka, aż skończy osiemnaście lat, aby móc rzucić to w cholerę, ale ta odrobina sprawiedliwości sprawia, że czuję się lepiej.   
— Gnój powinien dostać dobrze po pysku za to, co ci powiedział — oznajmia ze złością Niall, kręcąc głową. — Dziwię ci się, że powstrzymałeś się na tyle, aby dzieciakowi nie przyłożyć. Ja nie wiem, czy bym się ogarnął w ten sposób na twoim miejscu.   
— Wtedy to ja wyleciałbym ze szkoły — odpowiada Zayn, po czym bierze duży łyk piwa. Siedzą przez kilka chwil w ciszy, aż nagle do głowy wpada mu pewna myśl. — Boję się, że jak powiem o tym Louisowi, to zaczai się pod szkołą, zdobędzie adres dzieciaka i dokopie mu do tyłka.   
Niall śmieje się, odstawiając swoje piwo na stolik.   
— Nie znam Louisa, ale wydaje się fajnym gościem. — Przesiada się obok Zayna i wyjmuje mu piwo z dłoni. — Chodź, wątpię, że dasz się radę skupić na grze.  
Zaynowi zajmuje chwilę, aby zrozumieć, czego oczekuje od niego Irlandczyk, a kiedy wreszcie doznaje objawienia, żołądek zaciska mu się ze zgoła innych powodów niż złość. Daje się pociągnąć Niallowi do pozycji leżącej i wtula się w jego ramiona, układając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Zayn nie pamięta ostatniego razu, kiedy przytulał się z kimś innym niż z członkiem swojej rodziny albo Harrym i Louisem.   
I być może nie całują się, tak jak sobie zaplanował, ale udaje mu się spędzić ponad godzinę w ciepłych ramionach osoby, która interesuje się nim w romantycznym sensie i to chyba sto razy lepsze, niż jeden głupi całus.   
Chociaż to też dostaje, tuż przy wyjściu, gdy Niall delikatnie wygania go ze swojego mieszkania, ponieważ za dziesięć minut ma kolejną lekcję.

~~*~~

W związku ze zbliżającym się końcem roku szkolnego Zayn jest dosłownie zasypany esejami, sprawdzianami i poprawkami. Praktycznie nie robi nic innego po powrocie do domu, tylko siedzi zawalony papierami, starając się ze wszystkim zdążyć. Z Niallem pisze non stop, wymieniając się z nim głupimi żartami, dyskutując o muzyce i generalnie o życiu.   
Raczej ograniczają swoje rozmowy do wiadomości tekstowych, dlatego jest dość zaskoczony, kiedy w piątek około północy chłopak do niego dzwoni.   
— Halo? — pyta Zayn, strzepując popiół z papierosa do popielniczki. Od dwóch godzin siedzi przed telewizorem, oglądając głupie programy rozrywkowe. Mieli z Harrym i Louisem wyjść na miasto, ale Harry się czymś zatruł, więc niestety im nie wypaliło.   
— Zayn — mówi głośno Niall. — Hej. Obudziłem cię?   
— Nie — odpowiada Zayn, ściszając dźwięk w telewizorze. — Co tam?   
— Jestem ze znajomymi w pubie, który jest w twojej okolicy — wyjaśnia Niall i faktycznie, jeśli wsłuchać się w dźwięki w oddaleniu, to słychać brzęki butelek, śmiechy i rozmowy. — Pomyślałem, że dam ci znać i zapytam, czy może chcesz wpaść?   
— Och — mruczy Zayn, spoglądając na swoje ciuchy wyjściowe, z których wciąż się nie przebrał, gdy Louis zadzwonił, żeby powiedzieć, że nie idą. — W sumie, to czemu nie. Dawno nigdzie nie wychodziłem.   
— Ekstra — cieszy się Niall. — Wyjść po ciebie?   
Zayn uśmiecha się lekko i dziękuje za propozycje. Zebranie wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy, zajmuje mu około dziesięciu minut — wlicza w to poprawki włosów i szybką zmianę koszulki — po czym zamyka mieszkanie i kieruje się do pubu.   
Miejsce znajduje się dosłownie trzy przecznice od jego mieszkania, więc Zayn dociera tam po kilkudziesięciu minutach spacerem. Wypala na szybko papierosa i wrzuca do buzi miętową gumę, w razie, gdyby Niall chciał go pocałować na przywitanie. Chociaż Zayn nie ma zbyt wielkich nadziei, zwłaszcza, że będą tam znajomi chłopaka.   
Kiedy wchodzi do pubu uderza w niego zapach piwa, spalonego oleju od frytek i papierosów. Na wszystkich telewizorach lecą jakieś teledyski i prawie wszystkie możliwe stoliki są pozajmowane.   
— Zayn — słyszy nagle głos Niall, który macha mu z rogu pomieszczenia.   
Zayn posyła mu uśmiech i kieruje się w tamtą stronę, starając zapanować nad nerwami. Nie ma pojęcia, czym tak strasznie się stresuje, ale dosłownie czuje, jak napinają mu się mięśnie ramion i pleców. To, że około sześciu nieznajomych osób gapi się na niego wcale nie pomaga.   
— Ludzie, to jest Zayn — oświadcza Irlandczyk głośno, łapiąc go za rękę i ciągnąc na miejsce między siebie i jakiegoś przypakowanego kolesia z dużymi, brązowymi oczami.   
Zayn stara się nie pokazać po sobie, że jest zawiedziony brakiem pocałunku na przywitanie i zamiast tego posyła wszystkim swój najszerszy uśmiech. Następnie rozpoczyna się wymiana imion ze wszystkimi; oprócz niego i Nialla jest tutaj jeszcze dwóch innych kolesi i trzy dziewczyny. Zayn od pierwszej chwili łapie kontakt z Liamem, który swoim szerokim uśmiechem i ciepłym spojrzeniem uspokaja jego nerwy.   
Znajomi Nialla są głośni, dużo się śmieją i piją piwo, jakby to był sok. I wszystko byłoby naprawdę cudownie, gdyby jedna z dziewczyn praktycznie nie wpychała swoich piersi pod nos Nialla. Chłopak nie wykazuje jakiegoś specjalnego zainteresowania jej osobą, ale nie robi też nic, kiedy Barbara przysuwa sobie do niego krzesło i zaczyna z nim flirtować; dotyka jego ramion, przesuwając lekko paznokciami po skórze i śmieje się odrobinę za głośno ze wszystkiego, co blondyn mówi.   
— Nie przejmuj się tym — mówi nagle Liam, zaskakując go kompletnie. Zayn szybko kieruje na niego całą swoją uwagę, czując lekki rumieniec na policzkach, że został złapany na zazdrosnym gapieniu się. — Barbara od zawsze miała coś do Nialla, ale nigdy nic między nimi nie było. Szczerze wątpię, żeby teraz miało się to zmienić, zważając na fakt, że Ni buja się z tobą.   
Zayn posyła mu uśmiech, czując się odrobinę lepiej i mamrocze ciche _dzięki_. Po tym zaczynają rozmowę o superbohaterach, zgadzając się prawie we wszystkich aspektach i Zayn spędza naprawdę miło czas.   
— Ej, bo będę zazdrosny — wcina się Niall, przysuwając do niego bliżej. — Gadasz z Liamem więcej, niż ze mną.   
— To dlatego, że nie masz obsesji na punkcie Batmana i komiksów — odpowiada mu Zayn, dociskając swoje ramię do jego.   
Niall szczerzy się do niego i zaskakuje go, całując lekko w bok szyi. Zayn zagryza wargę, żeby powstrzymać głupi uśmiech, ale Liam i tak to zauważa, wywracając w ich stronę oczami.   
— Ach, ta młoda miłość — wzdycha teatralnie.   
W pubie spędzają jeszcze dobrą godzinę, po czym kilka minut po drugiej, wszyscy zaczynają się zbierać do domu. Zayn żegna się głośno, obiecując, że jeszcze się spotkają i razem z Liamem i Niallem kieruje się do swojego mieszkania. Obaj mężczyźni naciskali, że odprowadzą go domu, żeby nie musiał sam chodzić po mieście.   
I Zayn nie chce się do tego przyznawać, ale jest za to wdzięczny. Nie przepada za samotnym chodzeniem po nocach, a i tak długi czas zajęło mu pokonanie swojego strachu po tym, co mu się przydarzyło.   
— Faktycznie mieszkasz niedaleko — komentuje Niall, gdy znajdują się pod jego blokiem. — Myślałem, że ściemniałeś.   
Zayn wywraca na niego oczami i przytula krótko Liama, proponując mu, żeby spotkali się wszyscy jeszcze raz, tylko tym razem dołączając do ich małej grupki Louisa i Harry’ego. Liam obiecuje pozostać z nim w kontakcie i taktownie odchodzi na bok, aby Niall z Zaynem mogli się pożegnać.   
— Cieszę się, że dzisiaj wyszedłeś — mówi Irlandczyk, ściskając lekko jego dłoń. — Ostatnio nie mieliśmy okazji się spotkać i pogadać.   
— Zakończenie roku — narzeka Zayn i wydyma lekko dolną wargę. — Jeszcze trochę ponad tydzień i obaj będziemy mieli wolne. Wtedy spędzimy razem więcej czasu.   
— Nie mogę się doczekać — oznajmia Niall, przyciągając Zayna do siebie za biodra. — Jak zawsze, będziemy się zdzwaniać.   
Zayn śmieje się lekko, a potem zamiera, kiedy usta blondyna przyciskają się do jego własnych. Mruczy cicho, ale po sekundzie rozluźnia się, oddając pocałunek.   
Całowanie Nialla jest odrobinę inne niż się spodziewał, bardziej delikatne i zmysłowe. Chłopak porusza ustami przy jego, naciskając na nie miarowo i nie tracąc czasu, gdy po dłuższej chwili zagryza dolną wargę Zayna.   
— Och — mruczy niewyraźnie Zayn, poddając się temu i zaciskając powieki, gdy Niall ssie jego dolną wargę w swoich ustach i łagodzi to wszystko delikatnym pociągnięciem języka.   
Po tym zaczynają całować się zdecydowanie mocniej i stado motylków wybucha w żołądku Zayna; krew zaczyna szybciej krążyć w żyłach, a na policzki wkrada się delikatne ciepło. Masuje język Nialla swoim własnym, przekrzywiając głowę lekko na bok, aby uczynić pocałunek łatwiejszym. Dosłownie wiruje mu w głowie od nadmiaru doznań, ponieważ minęły wieki, od kiedy ostatni raz tak się całował.   
Obaj odskakują od siebie zaskoczeni, kiedy za nimi rozlega się klakson i śmiech Liama.   
— Taksówka już tu jest — woła do nich, posyłając im przepraszający uśmiech. — Pomyślałem, że tak będzie nam wygodniej wrócić, niż czekać o tej godzinie na metro.   
— Już idę, Payno — mówi Niall, machając na niego dłonią, nim przyciąga Zayna do ostatniego, szybkiego pocałunku. — Mm, wiedziałem, że te pełne usta mnie nie zawiodą.   
Zayn śmieje się, kręcąc głową i odsuwa od Nialla o krok. Jest na wpół twardy w spodniach i naprawdę cieszy się, że zasłania to przydługa koszulka. Nie chciałby narobić sobie wstydu i wyjść na kolesia, który robi się twardy od jednego pocałunku; to byłoby zawstydzające.   
— Pa, Z — szepcze Niall i odchodzi do taksówki.

~~*~~

Zakończenie roku jest dla niego niczym cholerne zbawienie. Wraca do domu taksówką, taszcząc ze sobą bukiety kwiatów i bombonierki. Od jednej z uczennic dostał szkic samego siebie i jest dosłownie w nim zakochany. Najbardziej zaskoczyła go druga klasa liceum, która zawsze sprawiała mu tyle kłopotów, ponieważ kupili mu na przeprosiny kartkę oraz kosz róż — wszystko, oczywiście, tyczyło się zachowania Luke’a i incydentu z terrorystą, a nie okropnego zachowania ich grupy, ale Zayn i tak jest wdzięczny.   
— Znowu masz w domu kwiaciarnię — komentuje Louis, gdy przychodzi do niego z Harrym około siedemnastej.   
— Wiem — mówi Zayn, rozglądając się po salonie zawalonym kwiatami. — Harry, jeśli chcesz, to możesz zabrać ze dwa bukiety do domu. I tak brakuje mi na nie wazonów.   
— Chętnie — cieszy się chłopak, dotykając delikatnie płatków róż.   
— Więc teraz ja jestem w naszej grupie jedynym pracującym — mamrocze z niezadowoleniem Louis, stukając palcami o swojego udo.   
— Było ci zostać nauczycielem, tak jak planowałeś — odpowiada Zayn. — Ale nie, wolałeś robotę psychologa.   
— Ktoś musi pomóc tym wszystkim biednym duszom — dramatyzuje Louis, ale jego spojrzenie jest poważne, gdy kieruje je prosto na Zayna.   
Zayn zawsze podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel zmienił kierunek z pedagogiki na psychologię przez to, co się Zaynowi przydarzyło. Louis oczywiście upiera się, że to nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, ale nigdy nie był dobry w kłamaniu w żywe oczy.   
— Jak się mają sprawy z Niallem? — pyta Harry, rozsiadając się obok niego. — Kiedy go poznamy?   
— Może w przyszłym tygodniu? — proponuje Zayn. — Skoro teraz w weekend jedziemy z Lou do rodziców, to może jakoś w środę albo coś. Dzisiaj Niall wpada na kolację i chcemy spędzić trochę czasu razem…   
— Wow — dyszy Louis, wachlując dłonią przed twarzą. — Wyczuwam seks w powietrzu.   
— Przestań być idiotą choć na trzy pieprzone minuty — karci go Zayn, wywracając oczami. — Nie będzie żadnego seksu i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie, dopóki… Dopóki nie będę wiedział, że on…   
— Hej — mruczy Louis, szturchając go ramieniem. — Tylko żartowałem. Przepraszam. Ale wiesz, że możecie porobić dużo innych fajnych rzeczy bez rozbierania się. Jak chcesz, to damy ci z Haroldem kilka wskazówek.   
Harry chichocze cicho, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że w policzkach pojawiają mu się urocze dołeczki. Otwiera usta, żeby dodać coś od siebie, ale Zayn zasłania mu je szybko.   
— Ani słowa — ostrzega groźnie, mrużąc oczy.

~~*~~

— Pachnie cudownie — komentuje Niall, gdy Zayn prowadzi go do kuchni.   
— To Nihari — tłumaczy Zayn, zwiększając temperaturę pod garnkiem. — Wołowy gulasz pakistański. Moja mama zawsze go robi na różne okazje.   
— Kto u ciebie w rodzinie ma pakistańskie korzenie? — pyta Niall, grzebiąc łyżeczką w cukierniczce. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby mi powiedzieć, oczywiście.   
— Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko pytaniom o moją religię i rodzinę — odpowiada spokojnie Zayn. — Więc jeśli chcesz coś wiedzieć, po prostu pytaj. Nie zjem cię za to. I jestem Pakistańczykiem od strony taty. Mama jest białą Brytyjką.   
Zayn opowiada trochę o swoim dzieciństwie i dorastaniu w otoczeniu dwóch różnych kultur. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że ludzie nie są zbyt skorzy do słuchania o islamie i tradycjach muzułmanów, dlatego stara się okrajać wszystkie informacje o swoim wychowaniu do absolutnego minimum. Mimo tego, że Niall wydaje się szczerze zaciekawiony, Zayn nie chce go od siebie odepchnąć.   
Blondyn słucha go uważnie, od czasu do czasu komentując, ale poza tym jest cicho, gdy po prostu kiwa głową z delikatnym uśmiechem.   
— Zatrudniam cię na kucharza — mamrocze Niall z pełną buzią, przymykając lekko powieki. — To jest absolutnie cudowne.   
Zayn uśmiecha się do niego miękko, czując przyjemne ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Niall zjada swoją porcję w zastraszająco szybkim tempie i robi sobie dokładkę, żartując, że jeśli coś zostanie, to zabiera to ze sobą.   
— Twoje mieszkanie jest bardzo… artystyczne — zauważa, gdy siedzą w salonie, przygotowując się do maratonu filmowego Szybkich i Wściekłych.   
— Większość tego, co wisi na ścianie, namalowałem sam — wyznaje Zayn, rozglądając się po różnorodnych graffiti na niedużych płótnach i portretach jego rodziny oraz przyjaciół. — Wspominałem ci, że lubię sztukę.   
— No ale nie napomknąłeś słowem, że masz taki talent — karci go Irlandczyk, a światło odbijające się w jego niebieskich oczach sprawia, że te zdają się błyszczeć. — Podoba mi się tu.   
Wytrzymują do połowy pierwszego filmu, nim zaczynają się całować. I Zayn nie wie, czy to dlatego, że tak łaknął kontaktu z drugą osobą, czy to po prostu Niall tak na niego działa, ale nie może nasycić się pocałunkami.   
Niall trzyma go pewnie jedną ręką za kark, drugą ściskając jego biodro i Zayn jęczy cicho, wpuszczając język chłopaka do swoich ust. Nawet nie wie kiedy ląduje okrakiem na Irlandczyku, tylko resztkami silnej woli powstrzymując się od poruszania biodrami i ocierania o twardego kutasa, którego czuje pod pośladkami.   
Zayn wie, że ma ładną twarz i niezłe ciało, dlatego nie dziwi go, że jego partner jest już twardy; problemy zawsze zaczynają się w momencie zdjęcia ciuchów. Jednak on nie zamierza dzisiaj nic takiego robić, dlatego postanawia skupić się na zadowoleniu Nialla. Zjeżdża lekko nieśmiałymi pocałunkami w dół szyi chłopaka, ssąc i liżąc ciepłą skórę. Wdycha głęboko do płuc cudowny zapach perfum i uśmiecha się lekko, czując, jak dłonie Nialla zaciskają się na nim odrobinę mocniej.   
— Chcę ci obciągnąć — szepcze Zayn ochryple do jego ucha. — Mogę, Ni?   
— Kurwa, Z — dyszy Niall, śmiejąc się odrobinę. — Wydawałeś się ciut bardziej nieśmiały.   
— Tak czy nie? — dopytuje Zayn, a potem przygryza płatek jego ucha.   
Ostatnie obciąganie zaliczył spory czas temu, ale to jak jazda na rowerze; robienia loda się nie zapomina. Poza tym Zayn wie, co to filmy porno; ma też Harry’ego i Louisa, którzy zdecydowanie dzielą się z nim zbyt dużą ilością prywatnych informacji i swoją cholerną wyobraźnię.   
—Pytasz, jakbym miał ci odmówić — sapie Niall, wbijając palce w skórę jego bioder.   
Zayn całuje go ostatni raz, nim zsuwa się na podłogę, między nogi blondyna. Jego własny kutas dosłownie pulsuje w zamknięciu ciasnych spodni, napierając mocno na ekspres i wyrywając z jego ust syk przyjemności, gdy przez przypadek ociera się o łydkę Nialla.   
Pozbycie się spodni i bokserek Irlandczyka zajmuje mu niecałą minutę, i chwilę później gapi się na jednego z ładniejszych kutasów, jakie widział w życiu — z lekko wystającymi żyłami i ciemno-bordową główką.   
— Cudowny — mamrocze pod nosem Zayn, nim pochyla się i przesuwa językiem od podstawy aż po sam czubek. Niall drga, kładąc dłoń na tyle jego głowy, ale nie dopycha go do siebie mocniej.   
Zayn powtarza ten proces, wdychając do płuc silny, piżmowy zapach, i przymyka powieki z przyjemności; naprawdę za tym tęsknił. Bez zbędnego przeciągania owija wargi wokół główki, zasysając ją do środka, i wciska język w małą szczelinę.   
— Jezu — dyszy Niall, napinając na chwilę uda, nim z powrotem się rozluźnia.   
Zayn ostrożnie bierze go głębiej do środka, pilnując, aby nie zawadzić o nic zębami i się nie zakrztusić. Oddycha głęboko przez nos, poruszając głową z góry na dół i po kilku minutach takich zabiegów, dołącza rękę, owijając nią to, czego nie udaje mu się sięgnąć ustami.   
— Idzie ci świetnie — mamrocze Niall, zaciskając sporadycznie palce w jego włosach, jakby powstrzymywał się przed pchaniem biodrami. — To wspaniałe uczucie, Z.   
— Mhm — jęczy Zayn, łasząc się do jego dotyku i ignorując pieczenie łez w oczach, gdy kutas w jego ustach uderza go w tył gardła.   
W momencie, gdy Niall zaczyna podrygiwać biodrami, wpychając się z każdą chwilą odrobinę głębiej i szybciej w jego usta, Zayn nie może się powstrzymać i zaczyna masować się przez spodnie wolną dłonią.   
Gorąco od razu wybucha w jego podbrzuszu, sprawiając, że podwijają mu się palce u stóp, a ciało pokrywa lepki pot. Dochodzi niecałą minutę później, skamląc żałośnie z kutasem głęboko w swoim gardle, kiedy Niall zaciska pięść w jego włosach i pcha jego głowę mocniej w dół.   
Rumieniec zawstydzenia wylewa się na jego policzki i klatkę piersiową, ale Zayn nie przestaje ssać Nialla, starając się jakoś zatuszować ten zawstydzający moment.   
— Zaraz dojdę — ostrzega Niall, ciągnąc go za włosy do góry. — Kurwa, zaraz…   
Zayn odsuwa lekko głowę, więc teraz tylko dyszy nad mokrym od śliny kutasem chłopaka i obciąga mu samą ręką, starając się go doprowadzić na krawędź.   
— Tak — syczy triumfalnie Irlandczyk, gdy białe strugi spermy zaczynają wypływać z jego penisa, plamiąc mu brzuch, uda i koszulkę.   
Odrobina dostaje się na wargi Zayna, kiedy ten nie zdąża uciec głową w odpowiednim momencie i nim ma szansę to zetrzeć, Niall przyciąga go do mocnego pocałunku, jęcząc na smak własnej spermy w ustach. Całują się przez chwilę, aż nagle dłoń Nialla wędruje prosto do jego krocza.   
Zayn odskakuje do tyłu, a serce puszcza się galopem w jego klatce piersiowej. Gapi się na Nialla, oddychając szybko, i ma tylko nadzieję, że nie wygląda na tak przerażonego, jak się czuje. Wie, że są marne szanse, aby Niall wyczuł jego blizny przez spodnie, ale nie zamierza ryzykować.   
— Zayn? — pyta zdziwiony Niall. — Co się…   
— Już doszedłem — wyznaje z zawstydzeniem Zayn, spuszczając lekko głowę, gdy rumieniec znów wpływa mu na policzki. Tyle w tym dobrego, że ma chociaż wymówkę na to, dlaczego nie chce być dotykany.   
— Och — szepcze Niall, łapiąc go za brodę i zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Sam ma wypieki na policzkach, a jego niebieskie oczy są lekko zamglone z przyjemności. — To seksowne.   
— Tak? — pyta niepewnie Zayn, a jego serce powoli spowalnia do normalnego rytmu.   
— Mm — mruczy chłopak, nim przyciąga go do kolejnego, tym razem dużo delikatniejszego pocałunku.

~~*~~

Zayn siedzi na kanapie w swoim rodzinnym domu, z głową na ramieniu mamy, i ogląda telewizję. Czekają z obiadem, aż jego tata wróci z pracy i Zayn naprawdę nie wiedział, że aż tak się stęsknił za rodzicami, dopóki nie przyjechał do Bradford.   
Louis siedzi skulony na fotelu obok z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty w dłoniach i przygląda im się z małym uśmiechem. Zayn widzi kątem oka, jak mężczyzna robi im szybkie zdjęcie i prawdopodobnie wysyła je do Harry’ego.   
— Trisha, skarbie, to kiedy ten obiadek? — pyta Louis, trzepocząc do mamy Zayna rzęsami i wydymając wargi.   
Mama Zayna śmieje się, rzucając w niego poduszką i nazywa go pod nosem flirciarzem.   
Godzinę później do domu wreszcie wraca tata Zayna. Twarz mężczyzny rozpogadza się, gdy tylko go dostrzega i Zayn podrywa się z kanapy, aby się przywitać.   
— Dobrze cię widzieć, synu — mówi Yaser, obejmując go ramionami i przyciskając mocno do swojej piersi. Stoją tak przez kilka chwil, aż wreszcie Louis nie wytrzymuje i wpycha się pomiędzy nich. — O, i przywiozłeś ze sobą jakieś małego gnoma.   
— Oi — jęczy Louis, śmiejąc się i poklepuje tatę Zayna po plecach.   
Mężczyzna oddaje uścisk, uśmiechając się z lekkim rozczuleniem, ponieważ zawsze miał miękkie serce, jeśli chodziło o Louisa. Szczególnie po tym, jak ten pomógł Zaynowi pozbierać się po wszystkim, co mu się przydarzyło. Był w szpitalu codziennie, wspierając Zayna i zachęcając go do wychodzenia z domu, gdy ten zamknął się w swoim pokoju i odmówił pokazywania się światu.   
Obiad jest przyjemny i miły, ale Zaynowi brakuje odrobinę jego sióstr, aby wszystko było idealnie, jednak musi czekać do jutra.   
— Zayn znalazł sobie chłopaka — wypala nagle Louis, pomiędzy jednym kęsem kurczaka a drugim.   
— Louis — syczy Zayn, nadeptując na stopę przyjaciela.   
— To wspaniale, kochanie — cieszy się Trisha.   
— Nie chwaliłeś się — zauważa Yaser, unosząc brew.   
— To jeszcze nowe — wyznaje Zayn, ponieważ wie, że się z tego nie wywinie. — Spotykamy się z Niallem od jakiegoś miesiąca i wszystko jest dość świeże.   
Nie musi mówić na głos, o co mu chodzi, ponieważ wszyscy doskonale wiedzą. Zwłaszcza tata Zayna, który jest jedyną osobą, jaka widziała go całkowicie nago po napaści.   
— Jeśli nie zechce cię przez coś takiego, to nie jest ciebie wart — komentuje tylko Yaser i powraca do jedzenia.   
Zayn nie może powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, który wkrada się na jego wargi i spuszcza głowę. Z początku martwił się, że ojciec go nie zaakceptuje, jeśli przyzna mu się, że jest gejem. Jednak cała sprawa wyszła dopiero po tym, jak Zayn został napadnięty i ten ma czasami wrażenie, że to głównie przeważyło na akceptacji mężczyzny.   
Yaser bardzo się z początku obwiniał, ponieważ uważał, że to wina religii, którą wybrał dla Zayna. Przez pewien czas pozwalał Zaynowi na absolutnie wszystko, nim terapeuta nie powiedział, że to bardziej szkodzi, niż pomaga.   
I dopiero, kiedy mężczyzna prawie siłą wyciągnął go z domu i poprowadził prawie że za rękę do sklepu, Zayn przełamał w sobie strach przed wychodzeniem.   
Nie było łatwo, ale cała ta sytuacja bardzo ich do siebie zbliżyła.

~~*~~

W mieszkaniu jest tak wielki hałas, że Zayn zastanawia się, kiedy sąsiedzi Louisa i Harry’ego zaczną schodzić do nich ze skargami. Dochodzi dwunasta w nocy, a oni w najlepsze wrzeszczą na siebie, grając w gry wideo i pijąc wódkę. Zayn wie, że będzie tego żałował następnego dnia, ale teraz się nie przejmuje.   
— Ty oszuście — krzyczy Liam, uderzając Louisa łokciem w żebra. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że można tak perfidnie…   
— Lou robi to zawsze — mówi Harry, odrobinę plącząc słowa, ponieważ zawsze miał słabą głowę. — To wstrętny gnojek, który nie umie przegrywać.   
— Handluj z tym, Haroldzie — ripostuje Louis, wykonując mały taniec zwycięstwa.   
Harry rzuca w niego chipsem, wywracając oczami.   
— Są słodcy razem — komentuje Niall, przyciskając się do boku Zayna. — Trochę inaczej ich sobie wyobrażałem.   
— To znaczy jak? — pyta Louis, ponieważ oczywiście, że usłyszał to, czego nie powinien, mimo tego, że jeszcze sekundę temu wydzierał się na cały głos.   
— Kiedy Zayn o tobie opowiadał, to wyobrażałem sobie, że jesteś odrobinę… większy — wyznaje Niall i szczerzy się, kiedy Louis prycha. — Cechy twojej osobowości odrobinę rozmijają się z twoim wyglądem. A przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o rozmiar ciała. Jesteś niczym Pitbull w ciele Chihuahua.  
— Słyszysz to, Harry? — Louis odwraca się do swojego chłopaka, opierając dłonie na biodrach. — W naszym własnym domu mówią o nas takie rzeczy. To niedopuszczalne!   
Harry chichocze, wciskając twarz w ramię Louisa, i łasi się do niego niczym cholerny kot. To pierwsza oznaka tego, że chłopak jest pijany — zawsze do każdego się przytula i dużo się śmieje.   
— No dobra, gdzie jest łazienka? — pyta Niall chwilę później.   
— Po tym, co powiedziałeś, musisz iść w krzaki — odpowiada mu Louis.   
— Chodź, pokażę ci — mówi Zayn, ignorując Louisa, który puszcza mu oczko.   
Ciągnie Nialla za rękę na korytarz i kiedy tylko znajdują się przy drzwiach łazienki, przyciska do nich blondyna i zaczyna całować. Dosłownie nie może przestać myśleć o tym, co ostatnio zrobili i zwalił już sobie do tych wspomnień więcej razy, niż byłby skłonny się przyznać.   
Niall oddaje pocałunek z pasją, zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach i przyciągając go mocniej do siebie. Obaj są podpici i nie zajmuje im długo, nim zaczynają się o siebie ocierać i jęczeć w swoje usta.   
Zayn skamle cicho, gdy blondyn zsuwa dłoń na złączenie jego pośladków i naciska mocno palcami na szew spodni. To tylko sprawia, że zaczyna marzyć o tym, jak cudownie byłoby nie mieć teraz na sobie ciuchów i pozwolić Niallowi wsunąć w siebie palce, a potem kutasa. Na samą myśl Zayn dostaje dreszczy i dociska swoją erekcję do uda Nialla, gryząc go w dolną wargę.   
Zostaje otrzeźwiony dopiero w chwili, gdy ręce blondyna kierują się na przód jego spodni, żeby dobrać się do guzika.   
— Ni — sapie Zayn, odsuwając się o krok. Serce podchodzi mu na sekundę do gardła, kiedy widzi smukłe palce Nialla przy otwartym guziku swoich spodni. — Nie możemy… chłopcy…   
— Kurwa — mamrocze Niall, potrząsając głową, żeby oczyścić myśli. — Sorry, zagalopowałem się, ale to twoja wina. Jesteś zbyt cholernie seksowny.   
Zayn śmieje się odrobinę nerwowo, szybko poprawiając guzik, i wygładza lekko pomiętą podkoszulkę.   
— Idź sikać — mówi, po czym wyciąga dłoń i ściska twardego kutasa Nialla przez spodnie.   
Chłopak jęczy głośno, uderzając głową w drzwi.   
— Ciekawe jak mam to zrobić, kiedy jestem tak cholernie twardy — mamrocze.   
— Coś wymyślisz — odpowiada Zayn i puszcza mu oczko. Po czym dodaje z uśmiechem: — I nie miałem na myśli walenia konia w łazience moich przyjaciół.   
Śmiech Nialla towarzyszy mu aż do salonu.

~~*~~

Są ze sobą przez kolejny miesiąc i Zayn nie przypomina sobie, aby kiedykolwiek był tak szczęśliwy. Niall doprowadza go do łez ze śmiechu, potrafi poprawić mu humor zwykłą historyjką ze swojej przeszłości, kiedy Zayn ma zły dzień, i zdecydowanie czuje ducha przygody, jeśli chodzi o randkowanie.   
Raz wybierają się do lasu na przedmieściach, szukając polany, na którą Niall jeździł, kiedy na studiach chcieli z chłopakami zrobić ognisko i spokojnie zapalić zioło. Schodzi im na to cały dzień, gdy po prostu błądzą po lesie, wystawiając się na pożarcie komarom, aż wreszcie po kilku godzinach Niall uświadamia sobie, że pomylił lasy.   
Wybierają się też dwa razy do planetarium i na wystawy komiksów; przy tym ostatnim towarzyszy im reszta chłopców. Spędzają całe noce oglądając seriale, zajadając się niezdrowym jedzeniem i pijąc piwo. Zayn zaczyna obawiać się, że niedługo dorobi się piwnego brzucha, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie.   
Najbardziej lubi w Niallu to, że cisza nigdy nie wydaje się między nimi niezręczna. Potrafią milczeć przez długi czas, po prostu przytulając się do siebie albo śpiąc w środku dnia na niezbyt wygodnej kanapie w mieszkaniu Irlandczyka. Niall jest równie wielkim śpiochem co on, więc nigdy nie narzeka na to, że Zayn czasami wyłącza telefon i nie odzywa się do niego aż do południa, śpiąc w najlepsze u siebie w domu.   
I wszystko byłoby absolutnie idealne i bajkowe, gdyby nie wisiało nad nimi napięcie związane z seksem. Zayn zawsze znajduje wymówkę, aby nie zdejmować spodni — czasami udaje, że nagle musi biec do domu, czasami po prostu praktycznie zmusza się do dojścia w spodnie, a innym razem oznajmia, że nie jest w nastroju i _to naprawdę w porządku, jeśli czasami nie dojdę, Ni_.   
Jednak Niallowi coraz bardziej zaczyna to przeszkadzać i widzi, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak. I Zayn po prostu wie, że sprawy niedługo się posypią, bo kto chce być z kolesiem, który się nie rozbiera i ciągle znajduje wymówki, aby nie uprawiać seksu. Blondyn i tak wytrzymał dwa miesiące, co jest rekordem, jeśli chodzi o partnerów Zayna.   
— Kurwa, Z — dyszy Niall, przygwożdżając go do łóżka i ocierając się o niego w powolnym, zmysłowym rytmie.   
Obmacują się już od piętnastu minut, leżąc w sypialni blondyna; Zayn pozbył się koszulki, ale nadal ma na sobie spodnie i zaciśnięty żołądek, ponieważ _czuje_ , że sprawy nie potoczą się dziś zbyt dobrze.   
Oczywiście ma rację.   
Niall ma na sobie tylko bokserki i jest tak podniecony, że na przedzie bawełnianego materiału powstawała mokra plamka. Chłopak powoli zjeżdża dłonią w dół ciała Zayna, zahaczając o pępek i zatrzymując się na krawędzi jeansów.   
Zayn przełyka ciężko, odchylając głowę w bok, aby ułatwić Niallowi zabiegi związane z całowaniem jego szyi i próbuje oddychać normalnie; stara się pokonać swój strach i zaufać Niallowi, że nie zacznie krzyczeć na widok jego szpetnego ciała.   
— Mogę? — pyta Irlandczyk, a jego głos jest niski i ochrypły; palce zaciśnięte są na guziku spodni Zayna.   
Zayn kiwa krótko głową, czując, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć – nagle jest mu dwa razy goręcej, skóra wydaje się za ciasna, a myśli zaczynają szaleć. Kiedy Niall rozpina rozporek jego spodni i powoli szarpie za materiał, aby zsunąć go w dół, Zayn panikuje.   
— Nie — sapie, próbując się wyrwać.   
Za oknami jest już ciemno i jedynym źródłem światła jest lampka nocna. Niall przysiada na piętach miedzy jego nogami, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem; przesuwa dłonią przez swoje włosy, plącząc blond kosmyki.   
— Zayn? — pyta. — Co się dzieje?   
— Nic — sapie głupio Zayn, mając ochotę przywalić samemu sobie w głowę.   
Niall posyła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie i unosi brew.   
— Nie jestem głupi, Z — mówi. — Zauważyłem, że nigdy się przy mnie nie rozbierasz i znajdujesz wymówki, aby tego nie robić. Z początku się nie odzywałem, bo może po prostu było dla ciebie trochę za wcześnie. I jeśli tak jest, to po prostu mi powiedz, nie będę zły, ani zawiedziony…   
— Nie — mamrocze Zayn, uciekając wzrokiem, ponieważ nie potrafi kłamać. Choć właśnie to mógłby zrobić, powiedzieć, że chce poczekać z seksem jeszcze jakiś czas i byłoby okej. Z tym że później, kiedy wreszcie musiałby się pokazać nago, wszystko byłoby sto razy gorsze. — Nie jest za wcześnie na seks.   
— To co się dzieje? — dopytuje Niall, kładąc dłoń na jego prawym kolanie i Zayn opanowuje chęć strząśnięcia jego dotyku. Nie do końca udaje mu się zapanować nad odruchem, ponieważ Niall sam zabiera rękę i niepewnie szepcze: — Czy ktoś kiedyś cię…   
— Tak — mówi Zayn, a kiedy chłopak bierze zszokowany wdech, uświadamia sobie, jak to zabrzmiało i szybko się koryguje: — Nie zostałem zgwałcony. Niall, nie.   
Irlandczyk marszczy brwi, mrugając na niego i Zayn zauważa, że ten nie ma już erekcji.   
— To ja już nie rozumiem — oznajmia Niall, brzmiąc na sfrustrowanego. — Możesz mi to wyjaśnić, proszę?   
Zayn przełyka ciężko ślinę i ucieka wzrokiem na ścianę, modląc się, aby nie zwymiotować z nerwów. Jakaś mała cząstka niego ma nadzieję, że Niall go zaakceptuje i uda im się dziś poczynić jakieś kroki naprzód. Ponieważ tak bardzo, jak jest zawstydzony i przerażony, głęboko w jego podbrzuszu wciąż płonie pożądanie.   
— Ja… — zaczyna i urywa, przełykając ślinę. — Moja dolna połowa ciała nie jest tak ładna jak ta górna. Byłem… miałem wypa… uch, mam blizny.   
— Masz blizny? — powtarza za nim powoli Niall i Zayn zerka na niego szybko, kiwając głową. — I co? Myślisz, że przez to, że je masz, nie będę cię chciał?   
Zayn kiwa głową, opanowując histeryczny śmiech, ponieważ Niall pewnie wyobraża sobie teraz ze dwie długie szramy, być może rany po nożu albo jakimś wypadku, a sprawa wygląda z goła inaczej. Jednak wie, że nie ma sensu niczego opisywać, ponieważ tego nie da się zwyczajnie wyrazić słowami. Drżącymi dłońmi sięga do swoich spodni i powoli zaczyna zsuwać je w dół, czując, jak żółć podchodzi mu do gardła.   
— Po prostu… — zaczyna, a potem przełyka ślinę, bojąc się, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej. — Bądź szczery i nie zmuszaj się do niczego…   
Niall siada obok niego, kładąc ciepłą i uspokajającą dłoń na jego brzuchu. Zayn unosi się do góry, zdejmując spodnie,i zasłaniając górną połową ciała prawe udo. Ale kiedy wie, że już nie może tego bardziej przeciągać, odsuwa się i odsłania blizny.   
Niall bierze zszokowany oddech, wydając z siebie cichy, zduszony odgłos i Zayn zaciska powieki, nie chcąc widzieć obrzydzenia na jego twarzy. Nie sądzi, że by to przeżył.   
— Jezu Chryste — sapie Irlandczyk, a jego dłoń drga na brzuchu Zayna. — Co ci się stało? Chryste, skąd ty to masz?   
Gula w gardle Zayna uniemożliwia mu normalne oddychanie i mówienie, i to tak, jakby ktoś powoli odcinał mu dopływ tlenu.   
— To nie wszystko — szepcze, ponieważ nie może być szczery tylko w połowie. Wie, że niektórzy ludzie, z którymi był, byli skłonni przymknąć oko na blizny na jego nodze, ale zdeformowane jądro, praktycznie stopione z pachwiną, to zbyt wiele dla każdego.   
Niall nie mówi nic i jedynie głaszcze go po brzuchu, jakby chciał dodać mu otuchy. Jego dotyk jest dziwnie kojący i odrobinę uspokaja Zayna, chociaż ręce wciąż trzęsą mu się tak mocno, że musi dwa razy próbować, nim udaje mu się zahaczyć o gumkę od bokserek. Odsłanianie się przed kimś w ten sposób jak tak niesamowicie stresujące, że zastanawia się, dlaczego w ogóle się w to wpakował; było mu dobrze, kiedy był sam.   
Skopuje bokserki z nóg i leży całkowicie nago na środku łóżka Nialla, z małą lampką nocną oświetlającą całe jego nagie ciało.   
Irlandczyk niepewnie się wychyla i zagląda między jego nogi, żeby sprawdzić, o co chodzi i tym razem dźwięk, który z siebie wydaje jest zduszonym, zszokowanym okrzykiem.   
Zayn całkowicie zamiera, wstrzymując oddech i mrugając oczami, żeby pozbyć się z nich łez.   
— Boże, Zayn — szepcze Niall ochryple, a potem robi najbardziej szokująca rzecz na świecie.   
Kładzie się obok Zayna i przyciąga go do mocnego uścisku, obejmując ramionami i przyciskając do siebie ich ciepłe ciała. Oddech Zayna więźnie mu w gardle, ale oddaje uścisk z desperacją, wtulając twarz w pierś Nialla.   
— Przepraszam — szepcze. — Przepraszam, że tak długo to ukrywałem. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz… jeśli wolałbyś, żebym poszedł…   
— Nie — przerywa mu żarliwie Niall, ściskając go nawet mocniej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. — Proszę, nie mów tak. To nic nie zmienia, okej? Przysięgam.   
Zayn śmieje się odrobinę histerycznie.   
— Jak możesz tak mówić, kiedy widziałeś, jak ohydnie wyglądam — sprzecza się. — Jestem zdeformowanym…   
— Przymknij się — mówi Niall, klepiąc go lekko w plecy. — Nie chcę, żebyś tak o sobie mówił, bo ja nic takiego nie myślę. Nie będę kłamać, bo jestem trochę zszokowany, ale nie odrzucasz mnie, Zayn. Twoje blizny nie skreślają tego, jak cudowną jesteś osobą i tego, jak bardzo cię lubię.   
Napięcie powoli zaczyna opuszczać ciało Zayna, a do serca zakradać się nadzieja – być może Niallowi naprawdę nie przeszkadzają jego blizny.   
Leżą przez kilka minut w całkowitej ciszy, aż wreszcie przerywa ją Nialla, pytając niepewnie:   
— Chcesz powiedzieć mi jak…   
— Nie dzisiaj — szepcze Zayn, unosząc się lekko na łokciu i spoglądając w oczy blondyna. — Obiecuję, że ci powiem, ale nie dzisiaj.   
— Okej. — Niall posyła mu lekki uśmiech; sapie lekko zaskoczony, kiedy Zayn nagle pochyla się i przyciska ich usta razem.   
Zayn wie, że jedynym sposobem na sprawdzenie, czy Niall się go nie brzydzi, jest doprowadzenie do intymnej sytuacji. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie brzmi to za dobrze, ale jednocześnie dosłownie umiera, aby zrobić z Niallem coś więcej, niż ocieranie się przez spodnie i obciąganie kutasa chłopaka. Czekał na taką sytuację od paru lat i dosłownie wibruje, kiedy Niall oddaje jego pocałunek, uśmiechając się lekko przy jego ustach.   
Nawet nie wie kiedy zmieniają pozycję tak, że Niall przyciska go swoim ciałem do materaca i Zayn stara się tak przesunąć swoją nogę, żeby nie dotykać bliznami chłopaka. Jednak Niall zdaje się tym nie przejmować, całując gorąco jego szyję i przygryzając miękką skórę zębami.   
Nie zajmuje im długo, nim wracają do poziomu podniecenia, który ich ogarnął przed rozmową i Zayn z każdą sekundą zaczyna coraz bardziej się relaksować. Wciąż gdzieś w głęboki umysłu męczy go to, że jest nagi i wystawiony na widok, ale stara się o tym nie myśleć. Wierzy Niallowi, że gdyby naprawdę go to odpychało, to by nie zaczynał z nim nic seksualnego.   
Dotyk ich nagich, twardych kutasów jest niesamowity i Zayn jęczy w głębi gardła.   
— Czego potrzebujesz, Z? — pyta Niall, szepcząc wprost do jego ucha.   
— Chcę uprawiać seks — odpowiada Zayn, rumieniąc się odrobinę, ale zadowolony uśmiech i tak pojawia się na jego ustach. — Tylko nigdy jeszcze…   
— To twój pierwszy raz? — dziwi się Niall, jakby przed chwilą nie widział na własne oczy szpetności Zayna.   
— W byciu na dole — przyznaje Zayn, wzruszając lekko ramionami. — Ale chcę. Czekałem na ten moment zbyt cholernie długo.   
Irlandczyk uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, kiwając głową i wychyla się lekko do szafki nocnej, żeby sięgnąć po nawilżacz i kondoma. Potem znów zaczynają się całować, z odrobinę większym ponagleniem i naciskiem, dysząc w swoje usta.   
Niall układa się między jego rozchylonymi nogami, skupiając swoją uwagę na butelce lubrykantu. W tym czasie Zayn obejmuje dłonią swoje jądra, zasłaniając się, ponieważ nie potrafi znieść bycia wystawionym w ten sposób na czyjś widok. Ta pozycja kojarzy mu się tylko z bólem, rozczarowaniem i nielicznymi partnerami z przeszłości.   
Blondyn zerka na chwilę między jego nogi, rozsmarowując żel między palcami, i proponuje cicho:   
— Mogę zgasić światło, jeśli poczujesz się z tym lepiej.   
Dziwnie uczucie zaczyna narastać w klatkę piersiowej Zayna, ale ten ignoruje to, kręcąc przecząco głową.   
— Chcę cię widzieć — wyznaje ochryple.   
Niall uśmiecha się do niego, a potem pochyla się do przodu i zaczyna całować go po brzuchu, wywołując u niego lekkie łaskotki.   
— Rozchyl mocniej nogi — szepcze, dotykając lepkimi palcami pośladków Zayna.   
Zayn wykonuje polecenie, zginając nogi w kolanach, żeby to sobie ułatwić i oddycha powoli, starając się zapanować nad emocjami, gdy pierwszy palec wsuwa się ostrożnie do środka. To nie jest dla niego nieznajome uczucie, ponieważ Zayn wiele razy pieprzył się palcami i dildo, jednak mimo wszystko robi mu to _ktoś inny_. Żywa istota, która go pragnie pomimo wyglądu jego ciała i te myśli tylko zwiększają wszystkie doznania.   
Kiedy dwa palce poruszają się w nim, ocierając od czasu do czasu o prostatę, Zayn pozwala sobie zatracić w doznaniach na tyle mocno, że opiera pozabliźniane udo o ramię Nialla. Szybko koryguje swoją pozycję, czując gorący rumieniec zawstydzenia, i to uczucie tylko się potęguje, gdy Irlandczyk przemieszcza się odrobinę w bok, aby być dalej od jego nogi.   
Nieprzyjemny, coraz trudniejszy do zignorowania, ucisk zaczyna narastać w jego klatce piersiowej i Zayn jęczy złamanym głosem, gdy Niall wciska trzeci palec, zakrzywiając wszystkie z nich lekko do góry, aby pocierać o prostatę.   
— Jesteś ciasny — komentuje chłopak i Zayn dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że przez cały ten czas miał zamknięte powieki.   
Otwiera je i napotyka na jasne spojrzenie oczu Nialla; chłopak wpatruje się intensywnie w jego twarz. Mięśnie jego prawej ręki napinają się z każdym ruchem i to dziwnie hipnotyzujący widok.   
Zaynowi nie zajmuje długo, nim zauważa, że blondyn unika spogląda między jego nogi, nawet jeśli Zayn zasłania najbrzydsze blizny dłonią.   
— Jestem gotowy — szepcze w końcu cicho, nie wiedząc, jak ma się zachować.   
Niall unika patrzenia na pozabliźniane miejsca i dotykania ich — Zayn stara się przez to nie panikować, ale jego myśli zaczynają powoli wirować, skupiając się wokół tego, że blondyn się go brzydzi. Nie ma na to innego wytłumaczenia.   
— Na pewno? — pyta Irlandczyk, marszcząc lekko brwi, gdy czuje, jak wejście Zayna zaciska się wokół jego palców.   
— Proszę — mówi Zayn, czując się coraz bardziej żałośnie.   
— Okej — zgadza się Niall i powoli wysuwa z niego palce, po czym szybko wyciera je o prześcieradło.   
Następnie skupia się na założeniu kondoma i odpowiednim nawilżeniu się; milczy przez kilka chwil, przyglądając się Zaynowi.   
— W jakiej pozycji chcesz to zrobić? — pyta wreszcie, powoli masując swojego kutasa.   
— Ja… — zaczyna Zayn, ale nie chce przejść mu przez gardło, że pragnie zostać tak, jak teraz. Że chce mieć Nialla nad sobą i móc objąć go ramionami, całować w trakcie i dotykać. — Nie wiem.   
Niall dotyka delikatnie jego lewej nogi, masując kciukiem gorącą skórę.   
— Myślę, że będzie najlepiej dla nas obu, jeśli obrócisz się na brzuch — proponuje.   
Zayn kiwa drżąco głową, czując, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Nie wie, czego tak naprawdę się spodziewał. Że co? Że Niall będzie chciał, aby blizny Zayna ocierały się o jego biodra? Że zaakceptuje jego szpetność bez żadnego słowa? Że będzie go traktował, jakby wyglądał normalnie? Nawet jeśli Niall jest skłonny uprawiać z nim seks, nie znaczy, że jest gotów na absolutnie wszystko. On też ma swoje limity.   
Zayn szybko obraca się na brzuch, aby ukryć swoją minę i łzy, które zaczynają napływać falą do jego oczu. Powinien być wdzięczny, że ktoś w ogóle chce go dotykać, a nie mazać się jak dziecko, ale nie potrafi. Ból w jego klatce piersiowej jest tak ogromny, że Zayn potrafi skupić się tylko na nim.   
Drga zaskoczony, kiedy nagle tępa główka penisa Nialla dociska się do jego wejścia.   
— Mogę? — szepcze chłopak do jego ucha, a kiedy Zayn kiwa głowa, nie ufając swojemu głosowi, Niall całuje go miękko między łopatkami. — Rozluźnij się.  
Potem powoli zaczyna wciskać się do środka, wypychając z płuc Zayna całe powietrze. Kiedy jest całkowicie wewnątrz niego, wypuszcza drżący oddech, poprawiając swoją pozycję i jako że klęczy między nogami Zayna, ich uda dociskają się do siebie.   
— Rozsuń mocniej nogi — prosi cicho i mówi coś jeszcze, ale Zayn tego nie słyszy.   
Bezwładnie rozwiera nogi jak najszerzej może, co sprawia, że jego tyłek unosi się odrobinę do góry, a plecy napinają. Nie wie nawet kiedy łzy zaczynają spływać w dół jego policzków, a w gardle narastać szloch. Jeśli wcześniej wahał się, co do tego, czy Niall się go brzydzi, to teraz dostał pełne potwierdzenie; chłopak nie może znieść tego, żeby dotykać pozabliźnianej skóry Zayna.   
Niall zaczyna powoli się poruszać, ale odczucia są stłumione. Zayn jest zamknięty w swojej własnej głowie, starając się zapanować nad emocjami, ale najwyraźniej mu nie wychodzi, ponieważ chłopak przestaje się ruszać i praktycznie zamiera z kutasem głęboko wepchniętym w jego tyłek.   
— Z? — pyta niepewnie. — Wszystko w porządku?   
Zayn próbuje mu odpowiedzieć, ale wszystko, co wydobywa się z jego gardła to głośny szloch, który wstrząsa całym jego ciałem. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak poniżony i niechciany. Jego poprzedni partnerzy mieli do niego przynajmniej tyle szacunku, żeby powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale Niall postanowił zafundować mu pieprzenie z litości. Pewnie planował sobie w głowie, że prześpi się z Zaynem, da mu zaznać seksu, a potem przestanie się z nim kontaktować.   
Niall wysuwa się z niego szybko, siadając obok na materacu i Zayn w panice zrywa się z łóżka, szukając swoich ubrań.   
— Zayn, hej — mówi Niall, ale Zayn nie słucha; w pośpiechu zaczyna zakładać na siebie ciuchy, z każdą warstwą odzieży czując się bezpieczniej. — Poczekaj, chociaż…   
Zayn płacze przez cały ten czas, mrugając jak szalony, aby pozbyć się łez z oczu, i marzy o tym, aby odkręcić ten cholerny wieczór. Wrócić do momentu, gdy przyszedł do Nialla i zamiast sugerować, że chciałby obejrzeć dokładnie sypialnię, przystać na oglądanie filmu.   
— Muszę… — dyszy Zayn, a jego klatka unosi się i opada gwałtownie, utrudniając mu złapanie porządnego oddechu. — Idę. Ja… muszę…   
— Proszę, zaczekaj, nie rozumiem, co się stało — błaga Niall, stając obok niego i próbując go dotknąć.   
Jedno zerknięcie na jego penisa pokazuje Zaynowi, że chłopak nie jest już nawet podniecony i Zayn śmieje się lekko histerycznie, potrząsając głową.   
— Muszę iść — powtarza, a potem nie czekając na nic, praktycznie biegnie do drzwi, zostawiając swój telefon w salonie Nialla.   
Słyszy za sobą krzyk Irlandczyka, ale nie zatrzymuje się, zeskakując po dwa stopnie i zbiegając do wyjścia z bloku. Rozgląda się panicznie wokół, a kiedy dostrzega taksówkę na postoju kilka metrów dalej, szybko się do niej kieruje, bojąc się, że Niall za nim pójdzie.

~~*~~

Dwadzieścia minut później znajduje się w szerokich ramionach Harry’ego, który buja nimi lekko na boki, starając się go uspokoić.   
— Cicho — szepcze łagodnie, gładząc ramię Zayna. — Nie możesz tyle płakać.   
Louis krąży nad nimi, drepcząc w prawo i w lewo, gdy czeka, aż Zayn uspokoi się na tyle, aby opowiedzieć im co się stało. Gdy przyszedł, udało mu się wykrztusić tylko: „Ja… Niall i ja… seks… on…”, a potem rozpłakał się, przytulając do Harry’ego.   
— Zabiję gnoja — mamrocze Louis, zaciskając pięści po bokach ciała. — Jak tylko go dorwę…   
— Nie — jęczy Zayn, starając się złapać normalny oddech. — To nie jego wina, że jestem taki…   
— Jebie mnie to — warczy Louis, przystając w miejscu. — Jedyne, co się liczy, to, to, że cię zranił. Myślałem, że jest inny, że tym razem trafiłeś na kogoś porządnego…   
Zayn ociera swoje policzki, czując wstyd z powodu tego napadu histerii, i wzrusza niemrawo ramionami.   
— Powiedział mi, że to okej, że mu nie przeszkadza i to nic nie zmienia — wyznaje, a jego głos wciąż dziwnie drży. — Ale potem, jak przyszło co do czego, to nie mógł nawet na mnie patrzeć, nie mógł znieść dotykania…   
— Och, Zayn — szepcze Harry, gładząc go cały czas po plecach. — Może to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. Niall powiedział, że mu nie przeszkadza, więc dlaczego…   
— Opowiedz mi wszystko po kolei — mówi Louis, siadając obok Zayna i zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy. — Chcę znać każdy szczegół, nim urwę temu skurwielowi jaja.   
Więc Zayn, chcąc nie chcąc, musi wrócić myślami do wydarzeń dzisiejszego wieczora, gdy ze szczegółami opowiada wszystko przyjaciołom. Rumieni się przy tym i wierci niekomfortowo, wyznając tak intymne szczegóły, ale jeśli nie powie im, to nie powie nikomu innemu.   
Nie może nie zauważyć, że podczas całej rozmowy Louis wchodzi w rolę terapeuty, gdy po prostu słucha go, kiwając głową i nie robiąc żadnych komentarzy. Po prostu kiedy Zayn się zacina, zachęca go delikatnie do dalszego mówienia, wyglądając, jakby wszystko analizował w głowie.   
Kiedy Zayn kończy swoją opowieść w pokoju nastaje całkowita cisza. Louis zagryza dolną wargę, a Harry marszczy brwi i obaj wyglądają, jakby chcieli coś powiedzieć.   
— Co? — pyta Zayn lekko niepewnie.   
Louis łapie go za dłoń, ściskając ją w swoich dwóch.   
— Okej, chcę, żebyś teraz wysłuchał mnie od początku do końca, dobrze? — zaczyna. — Nie chcę przeprowadzić ci terapii i analizować cię bez twojej zgody, ale niektórych nawyków po prostu nie umiem powstrzymać. I znam cię, Z. Wiem też, co zazwyczaj dzieje się w głowach osób z traumą i nienawiścią do samych siebie.   
Zayn próbuje zaprzeczyć, ale Louis unosi dłoń do góry, bezsłownie każąc mu poczekać.   
— Nienawiść to może faktycznie zbyt mocne słowo, ale nie akceptujesz siebie, Zayn. Wstydzisz się tego, jak wyglądasz bez ubrań i od momentu, kiedy napadł cię tamten skurwiel, widziałem cię może ze cztery razy w bokserach. Poza tym zawsze się pilnujesz, abyśmy cię nie zobaczyli bez ciuchów, chociaż wcześniej to nie było problemem. I po tym, co właśnie mi opowiedziałeś, nie mogę opędzić się od wrażenia, że być może cała sytuacja faktycznie jest nieporozumieniem. Że może to ty byłeś jedynym skupionym na twoich bliznach i że każdy gest Nialla odczuwałeś jako odrzucenie. Że może dałeś mu znać, że sytuacja jest dla ciebie niekomfortowa, a on chciał ci to tylko ułatwić. Sam powiedziałeś, że najpierw to ty się chowałeś i odsuwałeś, gdy tylko wasza skóra się ocierała.   
Zayn zagryza mocno dolną wargę, marszcząc brwi i opanowując chęć wcięcia się w monolog Louisa.   
— Nie mówię, że cała ta sytuacja to twoja wina, albo że przesadziłeś, czy coś innego. Masz prawo do tego, żeby czuć tak, jak się czujesz. Chcę ci tylko pokazać, że być może istnieje inne wyjaśnienie tego wszystkiego, niż to, które zrodziło się w twojej głowie.

~~*~~

Zayn smętnie wspina się po schodach, przeklinając zepsutą windę i mieszkanie na ósmym piętrze. Harry przed sekundą podrzucił go pod blok, wymuszając na nim obietnicę skontaktowania się z Niallem i że Zayn zadzwoni, jeśli coś byłoby nie tak w nocy.   
Przystaje w szoku, kiedy przed drzwiami napotyka na przysypiającego Nialla. Chłopak siedzi z głową opartą o drzwi i zamkniętymi oczami, co pewnie nie jest dziwne, skoro dochodzi już dwunasta w nocy.   
— Ni — sapie Zayn, sprawiając, że Irlandczyk otwiera szeroko oczy. — Co ty tutaj robisz?   
— Och, Zayn — mówi miękko Niall, podnosząc się na nogi. Zayn wie, że wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść, z podpuchniętymi od płaczu oczami i włosami sterczącymi we wszystkich kierunkach. — Mogę wejść do środka?   
Zayn kiwa niepewnie głową, otwierając zamki w drzwiach i wpuszcza blondyna do mieszkanie. Panuje między nimi dość napięta cisza i to pierwszy raz, gdy tak się czują w swoim towarzystwie. Przechodzą do salonu, gdzie po stole wciąż są porozrzucane puzzle, które zaczęli razem układać trzy dni temu.   
— Mam twój telefon — mówi wreszcie Niall, podając mu jego komórkę. — Przyszedłem, żeby wyjaśnić to, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, ponieważ nie sądzę, że spokojnie usnę, dopóki tego nie przegadamy. Więc… powiesz mi, co zrobiłem nie tak?   
Zayn jest dosłownie wykończony emocjonalnie, ale również wie, że nie zazna spokojnego snu, więc równie dobrze może poniżyć się jeszcze bardziej i spróbować wszystko wytłumaczyć.   
— Nie chciałeś mnie dotykać — wyrzuca wreszcie z siebie i to brzmi odrobinę jak zarzut. — Powiedziałeś, że nie przeszkadzają ci moje blizny, a potem nie chciałeś na nie spojrzeć, nie wspominając już o dotykaniu.   
Oczy Nialla rozszerzają się coraz mocniej z każdym jego słowem, a twarz stopniowo blednie.   
— To nie tak — zaprzecza po kilku chwilach ciszy. — Przysięgam, Jezu. Po prostu zasłaniałeś się i odskakiwałeś, gdy chociażby otarłem się o twoje blizny i nie chciałem sprawić, że będziesz czuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo. No wiesz, poprzez chamskie gapienie się w miejsce, którego wyraźnie się wstydzisz. Wcale nie chodziło o to, że nie chciałem cię dotykać, czy na ciebie patrzeć. Kiedy powiedziałem, że nie obchodzą mnie twoje blizny, naprawdę miałem to na myśli.   
— Jak możesz chcieć _tego_ dotykać? — pyta w szoku Zayn, czując się zagubionym. — Nie czuć obrzydzenia, kiedy na mnie patrzysz? Normalne osoby tak nie wyglądają…   
— Przestań, proszę — błaga go Niall, a jego duże, niebieskie oczy wydają się przepełnione smutkiem. — Nie mogę znieść, kiedy tak o sobie mówisz. Nie wiem, co cię spotkało, ale ja…   
— Zostałem oblany kwasem — wyrzuca z siebie Zayn, wiedząc, że jeśli teraz tego nie powie, to stchórzy. Nie opowiadał o tym nikomu od czasów swojej terapii, ponieważ wszystkie jego bliskie osoby wiedziały od początku; w przypadku Harry’ego opowiedział mu o tym Louis. Niall milknie raptownie, dosłownie zamierając w miejscu. — To było ze dwa miesiące przed moimi osiemnastymi urodzinami, wracałem wieczorem od Louisa i rozmawiałem przez telefon z dziadkami z Pakistanu. Nie potrafią dobrze angielskiego, więc mówiłem w Urdu i… Nagle znikąd pojawił się jakiś facet, który uderzył mnie w głowę i upadłem na chodnik. Zaczął mnie kopać i wykrzykiwać obelgi pod adresem wszystkich muzułmanów i islamu. Że powinni nas wszystkich zabić, że nie mamy prawa życia, że jesteśmy jebanymi terrorystami i dzikusami… Potem, jedyne co pamiętam, to kurewski ból, kiedy facet wylał mi na nogę żrący kwas. Celował w twarz, ale parę kropli wylało mu się na rękę i upuścił słoik na moją nogę.   
Zayn opowiada o tym, jakby to przydarzyło się komuś innemu, starając się za bardzo nie emocjonować.   
— Później, kiedy złapała go policja, okazało się, że córka tego kolesia poznała Pakistańczyka, przeszła na islam i wyjechała z nim z Wielkiej Brytanii. Mieszkała rok w Pakistanie, nim przestało jej się podobać i chciała wrócić do domu. Ponoć też zdradziła swojego męża i ten oblał ją kwasem… Nie wiem, dlaczego tak robią, nigdy tego nie rozumiałem, ale… Najwyraźniej byłem podobny do tego męża i ojciec dziewczyny nie wytrzymał. Osądzili go za zbrodnię w afekcie i dostał dziesięć lat pozbawienia wolności.   
Niall gapi się na niego, jakby Zayn właśnie przyznał się, że jest kosmitą — z całkowitym niedowierzaniem wypisanym w każdej rysie jego twarzy.   
— Zayn — szepcze, a potem bez ostrzeżenia przyciąga go do uścisku. — Skarbie. Tak bardzo mi przykro, nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, przez co przeszedłeś… Jak… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś mógł ci to coś takiego zrobić, że…   
Następne dziesięć minut spędzają na tuleniu się do siebie, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Niall zapewnia go, jak piękny jest Zayn, jak cudowny i wspaniały, że nie zasłużył na to, co go spotkało. Kiedy Zayn zaczyna ziewać, tuląc się do jego szyi niczym kot, blondyn odsuwa go lekko od siebie i posyła mu ciepły uśmiech, który wygląda tylko odrobinę boleśnie. Wokół oczu Nialla i na czole znajdują się zmarszczki, a z niebieskich oczu wyziera ból i zmartwienie.   
— Mogę zostać na noc? — pyta. — Nie chcę cię dzisiaj zostawiać samego.   
— Okej — zgadza się Zayn, czując się dużo lżej. Przyrzeka też sobie, że zacznie bardziej słuchać Louisa i być może skieruje się na terapię, która pomoże mu zaakceptować samego siebie. Jego pierwsza i jedyna terapia była skupiona na pokonaniu strachu przed wychodzeniem i pogodzeniem się z tym, że to, co się stało, nie było winą jego, ani jego religii.   
W ciszy kierują się do łazienki, gdzie Zayn oferuje Niallowi zapasową szczoteczkę i zapewnia go, że może korzystać ze wszystkiego, z czego chce. Potem krąży po salonie, czekając, aż chłopak skończy się myć i stara się za bardzo nie stresować wspólnym spaniem. I tak nie może uwierzyć, że to wszystko tak się rozwiązało i że faktycznie spanikował na darmo.   
— Wolne — woła Niall z korytarza, więc Zayn szybko tam idzie i prowadzi go do sypialni.   
Obiecuje, że zaraz wróci i jak najszybciej może bierze prysznic, myje zęby i robi siku. Bez myślenia zakłada czyste bokserki i dresowe spodnie, nim wraca do sypialni, gdzie Niall opiera się o oparcie łóżka, robiąc coś na telefonie.   
Nie mówi nic na strój Zayna, mimo tego, że on sam jest w bokserkach, a w pomieszczeniu jest gorąco i duszno. Zayn po krótkim namyśle otwiera szeroko okno i wczołguje się pod pościel, przytulając do Nialla.   
Mija jakieś dziesięć minut, a on wciąż nie może zasnąć, ponieważ jest mu tak gorąco, że zaczyna się pocić. Wierci się, starając się znaleźć dobrą pozycję, ale nawet odsunięcie kołdry na bok nie pomaga.   
— Co jest? — pyta Niall i przesuwa nosem po jego szyi.   
— Gorąco mi — wyznaje Zayn; potrafi znieść spanie samemu w dresach, kiedy jest lato, ale dzielenie łóżka i ciepła ciała z drugą osobą to zupełnie inna historia.   
— Może po prostu zdejmij dresy? — proponuje Irlandczyk cicho. — Jestem pewien, że będzie ci wygodniej i chłodniej.   
Zaynowi wystarczy dotknięcie swojego spoconego czoła, by podjąć decyzję i szybko pozbywa się spodni, mrucząc cicho. Układa się na plecach, więc Niall leży zwinięty na jego lewym boku i drga zaskoczony, kiedy nagle jedna z dłoni chłopaka wędruje do jego uda.   
— Mogę? — pyta ten, a jego ciepły oddech owiewa szyję Zayna.   
Serce Zayna na chwilę przestaje bić, nim puszcza się galopem. Nie wie, dlaczego Niall miałby chcieć dotykać jego blizn, ale mamrocze ciche „tak”, leżąc w bezruchu. Drga lekko, gdy ciepłe palce układają się ostrożnie na oszpeconej skórze. Przesuwają się powoli, dotykając każdego małego skrawka skóry, każdego zgrubienia i zagłębienia, każdego guzka i każdej niedoskonałości. Wreszcie Niall przyciska do skóry ostrożnie całą dłoń, wodząc nią po udzie tak samo, jak zrobił to palcami.   
Ten zabieg trwa kilka minut, ale Zayn czuje się, jakby trwał wieczność. Powoli się rozluźnia, a jego serce wraca do normalnego rytmu.   
— Te blizny nie mają znaczenia — szepcze Niall pewnie. — To tylko trochę zniekształconej skóry, która nie determinuje twojej całej osoby. Jesteś wspaniały Zayn i żadna wada w twoim wyglądzie tego nie zmieni. Uwierz mi, proszę.   
Zayn nie może powstrzymać małego, nieśmiałego uśmiechu, który wykwita na jego twarzy. Obraca głowę do Nialla i całuje go miękko w usta, nim prosi:   
— Powtarzaj mi każdego dnia i zacznę w to wierzyć.   
— Będę — przyrzeka Niall. — Każdego cholernego dnia, który razem spędzimy. Obiecuję. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
